Hey! Los cuatro guerreros legendarios
by Sting McCartney
Summary: Tres años despues de que los nños elegidos de 02 derrotaran a MalomMyotysmon...bla,bla,bla, en fin, soy pesimo para los summary, mejor leanlo y ya
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenidos a mi fanfic, los cuatro guerreros legendarios. Este es un fanfic que ocurre tres años despues de que los niños elegidos de Adventure 02 derrotaran a MaloMiotysmon, y un año despues de que los de Frontier derrotaran a Lucemon. Si no les agradan las parejas de takari y takumi mejor no lo lean y nos ahorramos un comentario negativo.

Cualquier capítulo puede ser narrado por nadie, por TK, Kari, Zoe o Takuya, aunque tambien pueden ser narrados desde diferentes puntos de vista, para saber quien lo narra debajo del título de cada capítulo dira. Aqui esta el capitulo uno.

Capítulo 1: Una visita inesperada ¿o dos?

Por T.T

Han pasado ya dos semanas desde que Kari y yo somos novios, no habia estado tan feliz en mi vida ya que aparte de eso, Izzi nos dijo que habia logrado abrir la puerta al Digimundo, lástima que hay un problema y solo podemos entrar los que poseemos un D3, aunque asi Kari y yo nos podemos besar sin que Tai nos separe. Creo que ya es hora de que vaya por Kari.

Despues de un rato:

Yo: (jadeando) Al fin llegue ( toco la puerta) ¡Hola Kari!

Kari: Hola mi amor ( me da un beso)¿Ya es hora de irnos no?

Yo:Si, vamonos, nos deben estar esperando.

La tomo de la mano y nos vamos a la antigua primaria donde ibamos hace dos años, despues de 15 minutos al fin llegamos, nos brincamos y nos dirigimos al salón de computacion.

Davis: Llegan tarde.

Yo: Perdon, es que se me habia olvidado.

Davis: ¿Cómo se te pudo haber olvidado, despues de 3 años al fin vamos a ir al Digimundo y a ti se te olvida?

Codi: Ya dejen de discutir y vamonos.

Kari: Yolei haz los honores.

Yolei: Puerta al Digimundo ábrete, niños elegidos vámonos.

Ya en el digimundo:

Davis: ¡¿Niños, Yolei?!

Yolei: Perdon, es la costumbre.

Codi: Nos olvidamos de avisarle a Ken.

Davis: Si, pero no creo que vaya a venir, aparte ya no tenemos que pelear contra nadie.

Codi: Pero es nuestro amigo.

Yo: ¿Y si mejor buscamos a nuestros digimons en vez de discutir?

Kari: Es cierto, discutiendo no van a lograr que Ken aparezca de la nada.

Yo: Creo que ahi veo a Agumon, tal vez nos diga donde estan los demás.

Davis: ¡Agumon!

Agumon voltea y le preguntamos:

Todos: ¿Donde estan los demas?

Agumon: Estan en el barrio chino, comiendo.

Yolei: Pues vamos hacia alla

Nos dirigimos al restaurante chino al encuentro de nuestros amigos. Despues de un rato llegamos y vemos a los demás.

Davis: ¡V-mon! ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte!

V-mon: ¡Davis!

Codi: ¡Aramadillomon!

Armadillomon: ¡Codi!

Yolei: ¡Hawkmon! ¡Te dije que algun día nos volveríamos a ver!

Hawkmon: ¡Yolei! ¡Tenías razón!

Kari: ¡Gatomon! Veo que recuperaste el silbato que te regale hace 6 años.

Gatomon: ¡Si Kari!

Yo: ¡Patamon!

Patamon: ¡TK!

Yo: Ahora que encontramos podemos separarnos para ir a diferentes lugares del Digimundo.

Yolei: ¡Si! ¡Al fin podre regresar al lugar donde Starmon y no me acuerdo quien era el otro tuvieron un duelo.

Codi: Yo ire a explorar el océano.

Davis: Yo tambien iré a explorar, pero el bosque aquel donde apareció Silphymon por primera vez.

Kari: ¿Porque ese bosque?

Davis: Porque es muy misterioso, y lo misterioso me agrada.

Yo: Kari y yo iremos a pasear por la montaña.

Davis: ¡De acuerdo! Nos veremos aqui al anochecer.

Nos vamos hacia la monteña pero de repente...

Kari: ¡Mira el cielo!

Vi que el cielo tenía un extraño portal, del que salío volando una extraña criatura.

Yo: Parece que es un digimon.

???: Que extraño, este no es el digimundo que yo conozco.

Kari y yo: ¿El digimundo que tu conoces?

???: Así es, yo soy Zephirmon.

Kari: ¿Tu vienes de otro digimundo?

Yo: Yo más vien diría otra dimensión.

Zephirmon: ¿Ustedes pueden digievolucionar mediante un digivice y un digispirit?

Yo: No, mas bien tenemos un compañero digimon que digievoluciona mediante un digivice y un emblema, o un digivice y un digiegg.

Zephirmon: Entonces no creo que venga de otro digimundo sino de otra dimension, como dijo el chico.

Kari: Olvide presentarme, yo soy Kari, y el mi novio TK.

Yo: Mucho gusto.

Kari: ¿Oye, tu eres en realidad un humano digievolucionado?

Zephirmon: Si, pero para regresar a mi forma humana necesito mi digivice.

Veo algo rojo en el suelo y lo recojo.

Yo: ¿No es esto?

Zephirmon: Gracias.

Zephirmon se transforma en una chica.

Chica: Yo soy Zoe Orimoto.

De repente aparece el mismo portal en el cielo y sale un chico.

Chico: ¡Zoe!

Zoe: Este es Takuya.

Yo: Mucho gusto, yo soy TK Takaishi y ella es mi novia Kari Kamiya.

Kari: Hola.

Takuya: ¡Hola!

Yo: Tu tambien puedes convertirte en digimon.

Takuya: Si, ¿Ustedes no?

Kari: No, nosotros tenemos compañeros digimon que digievolucionan.

Takuya: Ah, ya veo.

Kari: ¿TK, no habias dicho que habian más mundos?

Yo: Si, pero tal vez tambien existan otras dimensiones, es decir otra dimension con un mundo real, un digimundo, un mar oscuro y otros mundos.

Kari: ¿Quieres decir que una dimension es como un universo de mundos?

Yo: Si.

Kari: Takuya, Zoe¿Ustedes conocen Tokio?

Zoe: Por supuesto, de ahi vamos al digimundo.

Kari: Entonces, TK ¿Hay tantos mundos como dimensiones?

Yo: Posiblemente. Takuya, ¿ Sus digiespirits son de Esperanza, Valor, Amistad, algo asi?

Takuya: No, se basan en fuego, viento, hielo y asi, aunque tambien hay uno de la luz y la oscuridad.

Kari: Yo tengo el emblema y el digiegg de la luz.

Zoe: Entonces hay una coincidencia ahi. Por cierto ¿ Aqui gobiernan los tres angeles, Seraphimon, Ophanimon y Kerpymon?

Yo: No, agui gobiernan las cuatro bestias sagradas en cada punto cardinal, aunque solo se el nombre de Azulongmon, el que gobierna esta zona, la zona este. Pero Seraphimon es la digievolucion mega de Patamon, mi compañero digimon, y Ophanimon es la digievolucion mega de Gatomon, la compañera digimon de Kari.

Takuya: Cuantas semejanzas y diferencias habra entre este digimundo y el que nosotros conocemos.

Zoe: No lo sé, pero no te vayas a poner a anotarlas, porque seguro que no alcanzas.

Kari: Debemos buscar la forma de regresarlos a su dimension.

Yo: Tendremos que esperar mucho tiempo.

Todos excepto yo: ¿Por qué?

Yo: Porque el portal interdimensional se ha cerrado.

Kari: ¿Como puedes saber eso? Porque primero entro Zoe como Zephirmon, luego se cerro y despues entro Takuya.

Yo: Porque cuando llego Zephirmon, el portal quedo abierto unos cuantos milimetros, pero al llegar Takuya ya no quedo abierto ni por la mas pequeña fraccion de milimetro. Tal vez no se dieron cuenta, pero el portal emitió un destello luminoso cuando se sello.

De repente...

Bueno, aqui termina el primer capítulo, narrado por TK, pronto lo subire narrado por Takuya y despues por Zoe. Se preguntaran, ¿ Por que no por Kari? Pues la respuesta es que seria exacatamente lo mismo que con TK solo que unas cositas cambiadas. Tambien se preguntaran, ¿Entonces porque si hay uno de Takuya y otro de Zoe, si vienen del mismo mundo? Pues porque estaban en lugares separados y los dos terminaran con la llegada de Takuya al digimundo de Adventure. Nos vemos. Espero comentarios, porque esta idea me lleva rondando la cabeza un buen rato y al fin he decidido ponerla aqui, lleva un buen rato en Foros DZ.


	2. Chapter 2

Como veran el titulo del capi es diferente, solo sera por el capi1 y otro por ahi.

P.D. no confundan el T.T. de Takeru Takaishi con el T.K. de Takuya Kanbara.

Capítulo 1: Otro Digimundo

Por T.K.

Era un lindo día en el digimundo, me encontraba paseando cerca del palacio de Seraphimon, cuando me acorde de que Koichi y Zoe aun no habian recuperado sus digivices. Me fui corriendo hasta alcanzar a Koji y a Koichi.

Yo: Creo que los ayudare a buscar el digivice de Kochi.

Koichi: Gracias amigo, por fin dices algo que ayude desde que me salvaron de morir.

Koji: Tienes razón hermano, tienes razón.

Yo: ¿Donde te dijo Seraphimon que debias buscar tu digivice?

Koichi: En donde beowolfmon purifico mis digispirits.

Koji: Deberias decir que donde yo purifique tus digispirits.

Koichi: Esta mas bien dicho Beowolmon, porque fue el, y no tu , el que los purifico.

Koji: Pero si seguimos siendo los mismos Beowolfmon y yo.

Koichi: Tu no los purificaste en tu forma normal ¿o si?

Koji: No, pero...

Koichi: Ningun pero, sera tu forma Hibrido Avanzada, pero no puedes decir que fue Koji, porque en realidad en ese momento eras Beowolfmon.

Yo: ¡YA CALLENSE LOS DOS! El que purifico los datos fue Beowolfmon.

Koichi: ¿Ves?

Koji: Yo solo veo a alguien que esta presumiendo porque le gano al gran Koji.

Koichi: Sera mejor que ya te calles porque Takuya nos va a matar sino.

Yo: Ya, los dos tenian razon, no peleen porque si no entonces los tiro por un acantilado.

Koichi: Ja, aun asi seguiriamos peleando.

Yo: Pues entonces los aviento a acantilados diferentes.

Koji: Me convierto en kendogarurumon, vuelo, salvo a Koichi, regreso a mi forma humana, seguimos peleando y fin de la historia.

Yo: Pues te aviento sin Digivice.

Koji: No me ganas en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo 2 contra 1.

Koichi: Mejor porque no vas a ayudar a tu "noviecita" Zoe.

Yo: ¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIA! ¿Cuando lo van a entender?

Koichi y Koji: ¡Zoe y Takuya! ¡Zoe y Takuya! ¡Zoe y Takuya!

Yo: ¡CALLENSE!

Koji: Cuidado, que el gran Takuya se ve furioso.

Yo: ¡Double spirit digivols aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!

Creo que no alcance a digievolucionar. Pero, ¿donde estoy? Parece una especie de tunel entre mundos. Sera mejor que lo atraviese caminando, asi legare mas rápido. Y ahora me caaaaaaiiiiigoooooooooo...

Ja, que tercos e insistentes son esos dos hermanitos. Tal vez les alcance a traer la parte de Zoe antes de mañana.

__________________


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 1: Otro digimundo.

Por: Z.O.

Vaya, si que es dificil reencontrar el digivice. Porque sera que Takuya no me ayuda. Ya le dije que no me importa que los demas se enteren de nuestro noviazgo, pero es un cabezota...

Por lo menos Koichi tampoco ha encontrado su digivice, me queda de consuelo.

Yo: ¡AHI ESTA MI DIGIVICE! ups, Ophanimon me dijo que no gritara cuando lo encontrara...

???: JA, JA, JA pequeña tonta, te arrepentiras de haber gritado!!

Yo: ¿Quien eres?

???: Soy Lord Devimon.

Yo: No creas que te entregare el digivice sin dar pelea... Spirit divols a!!!!! Kazemon!

Lord Devimon: No creas que me derrotaras tan fácil...

Yo: Viento de Furia!

Lord Devimon: Combustion de datos!

Me muevo para esquivar el ataque y el rayo me roza el ala...

Yo: Auch! Eso duele! Ya veras... Tornado Gamba!

Lord Devimon: Que demoni...

Lord Devimon sale algo lastimado y cae en el suelo.

Yo: Eso es por quemar un poco de mis hermosas alitas...

Lord Devimon: Te arrepentiras... Esfera de oscuridad!!

Salgo volando muy herida...

Yo: Sera mejor cambiar a modo bestia... Spirit digivols a!!!! Zephirmon!

Lord Devimon: ¿Acaso crees que eso te salvara de mi?

Yo: No me puedes derrotar... Viento de dolor!!!!!!!!

Lord Devimon no puede resistir mucho y cae nuevamente al suelo...

Lord Devimon: ¿Cuales son tus últimas palabras?

Yo: Estas: Viento de do...

Lord Devimon: Sol oscuro!

Salgo volando para evitar el ataque y de repente...

Yo: ¿En donde estoy?

Es una especie de tunel, pero no esta oscuro, mas bien parece un tunel de luz, como un pasaje entre dos mundos o mas... Tal vez si me voy volando por el tunel...

Llegueeeeeeeeeeeee...

Creo que este es otro mundo mas...De repente veo dos personas, pero ¿Quienes son ellos? ¿Porque me miran asi?

???: Parece un digimon.

Soy un digimon...


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, aqui les traigo el cap2, creo que el capi que va a narrar Kari va a ser el 3 o el 4...

Capítulo 2: Peleas, malas noticias y celos

Lord Devimon: Ja, ¿Creyeron que se librarian de mi?

Zoe: Crei que ya me habia librado de ti.

Kari: TK, ¿No habias dicho que ese portal se habia cerrado?

TK: Pues creo que los digimons oscuros se pueden transportar a placer por las dimensiones...

Takuya: Zo, ¿Ya lo habias visto antes?

Zoe: Sí, estaba peleando contra el cuando el portal interdimensional me absorvió.

TK: Creo que si MagnaAngemon abre la puerta del destino lo derrotaremos.

Kari: Sí, ha llegado la hora de digievolucionar... ¡Gatomon!

Gatomon: Gatomon ultradigivols a!!!!!!! Angewomon...

TK: ¡Patamon!

Patamon: Patamon digivols a!!!!!!!!!! Angemon... Angemon ultradigivols a!!!!! MagnaAngemon...

Zoe: Takuya, ¡Nosotros tambien! spirit digivols a!!!!!!!! Kazemon...

Takuya: Double spirit digivols a!!!! Aldamon...

TK: ¡Vamos MagnaAngemon!

MagnaAngemon: ¡La puerta del Destino!

Angewomon: Rapido, tenemos que meterlo ahi dentro...

MagnaAngemon empieza a intentar vencerlo con su espada, pero no es suficiente...

Kazemon: ¡Tornado Gamba!

Angewomon: ¡Flecha Celestial!

Aldamon: ¡Brahma Sutra!

Lord Devimon: ¡No me venceran tan facil!

MagnaAngemon: ¡No puedes seguir contaminando este Digimundo!

MagnaAngemon finalmente logra aventar a Lord Devimon hacia el portal, sin embargo, no con la fuerza necesaria...

Kazemon: Spirit digivols a!!!!! Zephirmon...¡Viento de Dolor!

Lord Devimon: ¡No!

MagnaAngemon: ¡Regresa al mundo de donde veniste!

Lord Devimon finalmente es enviado al otro lado, la puerta se cierra y todo vuelve a la normalidad...

Patamon: Eso fue extraño...

TK: ¡Bien hecho! ¡Vencimos a Lord Devimon!

Zoe: Crei que no lo volveria a ver...

Kari: Sera mejor que vayamos a reunirnos con Davis, Yolei y Codi...

Takuya: ¿Más amigos vuestros?

TK: Si, nosotros vencimos hace 3 años a un enemigo muy poderoso, despues de eso, nada nos parece imposible...

De repente, aparece Gennai en el horizonte y los llama...

Gennai: Kari, TK, Zoe y Takuya, un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido, por eso han podido venir al Digimundo...

TK: ¡No puede ser!

Kari: Creo que lo unico que verdaderamente considerabamos imposible, finalmente ha ocurrido...

Zoe: Posiblemente sea una fusión de Lucemon, el digimon que nosotros vencimos hace un año, y del digimon que vencieron ustedes hace tres...

Kari: No me imagino una fusión de MaloMiotismon y ese tal Lucemon...

TK y Takuya: Si puede ser posible...

Zoe y Kari: ¿Cómo lo saben?

TK: Fácil, si los digimons malvados pueden transportarse a su antojo por las dimensiones...

Takuya: Entonces tambien las esencias, es decir los datos, de un digimon malvado tambien pueden...

Gennai: No, esta vez el enemigo es Deemon...

TK y Kari: ¡¿Que?!

Gennai: Creo que es su venganza por haberlo metido en el Mar de las Tinieblas...

Takuya: ¿Quiere decir que Lord Devimon era un enviado de ese tal Deemon?

Gennai: Así es...

En eso se abre una puerta y salen Tai, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Sora y Joe...

Matt: Izzi ya nos conto todo.

Izzy: Asi es, el señor Gennai me lo dijo a mi y despues yo les dije a ellos.

Joe: ¡Que alegria volver al digimundo despues de tres años!

Tai: ¿Donde estan Agumon y los demás?

TK: En el barrio chino.

Sora: ¡Pues que esperamos!

Mimi: ¡Si! ¡Vamos hacia alla!

Zoe: Perdonen la pregunta, pero ¿Quienes son ustedes?

Matt: Perdon, no nos presentamos... Yo soy Matt, hermano de TK.

Tai: Yo soy Tai, hermano de Kari.

Sora: Yo soy Sora.

Mimi: Yo soy Mimi.

Joe: Yo soy Joe, mucho gusto.

Takuya: Mucho gusto, nosotros somos...

Izzi: Ya nos dijo el señor Gennai.

Takuya: Ah bueno.

Kari: Vamos con... Esperen un momento... ¿Donde esta Ken?

Todos los antiguos elegidos: No sabemos...

Una puerta se abrio detras de Tai, de la que salio Ken.

Ken: ¡Hola a todos!

Todos menos Zoe y Takuya: ¡Hola Ken!

TK: Ellos son Zoe y Takuya.

Zoe y Takuya: ¡Hola!

Ken: Mucho gusto, yo soy Ken... Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Wormmon?

Todos: En el barrio chino, con los demás.

Ken: ¡Pues vamos hacia alla!

Todos se van caminando hasta el barrio chino, donde estaban esperando Davis, Yolei y Codi.

Davis: ¡Tai!

Tai: ¡Hola a todos!

Todos menos Tai, Davis, Zoe, Takuya, Kari y TK: ¡Hola!

Davis, Yolei y Codi: ¿Quienes son ellos?

TK: (Ya harto de presentar a Takuya y Zoe) Son Takuya y Zoe, amigos de otro digimundo.

Yolei: ¿Otro digimundo?

Zoe: Si.

A Davis se le ve la cara de que le gusto Zoe, Tai le da un codazo.

Tai: (En voz baja) ¿Te gusto Zoe, verdad?

Davis: (En el mismo tono) Por supuesto.

Tai: Pues si quieres te puedo ayudar...

Davis: ¿En serio?

Matt: Yo tambien te ayudo.

Matt y Tai se miran con una mirada de complicidad, luego Davis se va.

Matt: Creo que ese tonto en verdad se la creyo.

Tai: Si, vamos a hacer que a Takuya le den celos para que admita que el y Zoe son novios.

Matt: Esto va a ponerse divertido...

Más tarde en el restaurante chino, despues de cenar...

Matt: (En voz baja, hablando con Tai) Ya es hora.

Tai: De que se ponga divertido...

Matt y Tai ponen cara de divertidos, luego Matt va a decirle algo TK, mientras Tai va por Davis.

Matt: (En voz baja, hablando con TK) Enano...

TK: No me digas enano...

Matt: De acuerdo, TK ayudame...

TK: ¿En?

Matt: Necesito que Takuya este en el lago en una hora...

TK: ¿Para?

Matt: Es que a Davis le gusta Zoe, pero Zoe y Takuya son novios, Takuya no lo quiere aceptar, y Zoe nos pidio que hicieramos que Takuya dejara de ser tan cabezota, para eso le dijimos a Davis que le ibamos a conseguir una cita con Zoe.

TK: ¿Seguros que Zoe no se molestara?

Matt: No, porque en el momento en que se supone que se van a besar, Takuya los va a detener, va a soltar una perorata de que Zoe es su novia y bla,bla,bla, luego va a reclamarle a Zoe que porque habia estado a punto de besar a semejante idiota, finalmente se van a besar, lo siguiente ya te lo adivinarás.

TK: Davis en el lago.

Matt: Exacto.

TK: Bueno, en una hora Takuya estara en el lago.

Matt: Yo iré por Zoe, Tai ya fue por Davis.

TK: ¿Zoe estuvo de acuerdo con el plan?

Matt: Por supuesto, dijo que queria que Takuya dejara de ser un cabezota, y si eso no lo logra nada lo hara,

TK: Bueno, adios.

Media hora después...

Tai: Davis vamonos...

Davis: Estoy listo.

En otro lugar...

Matt: ¡Zoe!

Zoe: Perfecto, ese idiota de Davis no sabe lo que le espera... ni tampoco Takuya.

Otra media hora despues, Davis y Zoe estaban a punto de besar, cuando aparecio Takuya ardiente de celos...

Takuya: ¡PERO QUE RAYOS HACES, ZOE, COMO VAS A BESAR A ESTE IDIOTA, SI TU ERES MI NOVIA, NO CREI QUE FUERAS CAPAZ DE TRAICIONARME ASI, CREI QUE ME QUERIAS, TK, ¿NO ME HABIAS DICHO QUE ZOE ME ESPERARIA AQUI?!

TK: Yo no hice nada...

Matt, Zoe y Tai: Fuimos nosotros...

Davis y Takuya estaban quemandose de los celos, uno porque su cita tenia novio y el otro porque su novia habia estado a punto de besar a Davis.

Takuya: ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Zoe: ¡PARA QUE DEJARAS DE SER UN CABEZOTA Y ADMITAS QUE ERES MI NOVIO!

Takuya: Ya entendi...

De repente aparece alguien que nadie espereba...

Sorry por cortarlo ahi, pero tenia que cortarlo en una parte emocionante, lamento tambien el capi tan largo, pero tenia que poner la pelea con Lord Devimon, la llegada de los demás y los celos de Takuya y Davis...


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!!!!!!! Espero que les guste este tercer capi...

Capítulo 3: El despertar de JetSylphymon

Ese alguien era Deemon...

Deemon: Niños elegidos, les dije que algún día me vengaría, ese día ha llegado...

TK: No te permitire causar mas daño!!

Patamon: Patamon digivols a!!!!! Angemon... Angemon ultradigivols a!!!! MagnaAngemon... ¡La Puerta del Destimo!

Zoe: Spirit digivols a!!!! Kazemon...¡Tornado Gamba!

Takuya: Duble spirit digivols a!!!! Aldamon...¡Brahma Sutra!

V-mon: V-mon digivols a!!!! XV-mon...¡X-laser!

Agumon: Agumon wardigivols a!!! WarGreymon...¡TerraForce!

Gabumon: Gabumon wardigivols a!!! MetalGarurumon...¡Aliento de lobo metálico!

WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon: WarGreymon...MetalGarurumon DNA digibols a!!!! Omnimon...¡Cañon Supremo!

Deemon: No sera suficiente...

Kazemon: Spirit digivols a!!! Zephirmon...¡Viento de Dolor!

MagnaAngemon: TK, sera necesario llegar al nivel mega!

TK: De acuerdo! Digievoluciona MagnaAngemon!

MagnaAngemon: ¡MagnaAngemon megadigibols a!!!!!! Seraphimon...¡Siete Cielos!

TK: El portal no desaparecio!

Omnimon: ¡Espada Trascendental!

Aldamon: Es demasiado poderoso!

En eso estaban cuando llegaron los demas...

Ken: ¡Tu de nuevo!

Wormmon: Wormmon digivols a!!!!Stingmon... ¡Ataque de Aguijon!

Gatomon: Gatomon ultradigivols a!!!! Angewomon...Angewomon megadigivols a!!!!Ophanimon...¡Jabalina del Edén!

Todos los demás digievolucionan, pero aun asi no le vencen, en eso...

TK: Zephirmon, ¡Confia en ti y llegaras mas alla!

Aldamon: Confia en TK!

Zephirmon: De acuerdo!!!!!!!!! Double spirit digivols a!!! JetSylphymon

Deemon: Oh no

JetSylphymon: Muere!...¡Molino de Viento!

Deemon: Aaaaaaaa!

Deemon finalmente es enviado al otro lado, y Gennai aparece de la nada...

Gennai: Myotysmon!

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Gennai: Myotysmon de nuevo, el causa una nueva curvatura, los antiguos elegidos tienen que recuperar sus emblemas para llegar al nivel mega!

Gatomon: No me esperaba que mi antiguo amo reviviera de nuevo...

Codi: Otra vez ese maldito.

De repente, un extraño holograma aparece...

???: Niños elegidos, los estare esperando en el monte Mugen, si es que llegan con vida...

Desaparece y todos se quedan conmocionados...

TK: El monte Mugen...

Kari: Que extraño...

Izzy: De seguro era una digievolución de Myotysmon.

Gennai: Asi es, ademas, si Deemon regreso del Mar Oscuro, regresara del Otro Lado.

Matt: ¿El Otro Lado?

TK: El lugar al que te lleva la puerta del destino.

Joe: Y, ¿Cómo recuperaremos los emblemas?

Gennai: Busquenlos donde les llame su corazón. Davis, Yolei y Codi tendran que pasar una prueba, para saber que emblema les pertenece. Zoe y Takuya, al llegar a este Digimundo se les asignó un emblema tambien, deberan buscarlo. Ken, busca tu emblema tambien.

Tai: Que suerte que nosotros ya recuperamos nuestros emblemas.

Gennai: No se libran, deberan ayudar a Davis, Yolei y Codi a pasar la prueba.

TK: Ellos son 3 y nosotros 4.

Gennai: Tu y Kari ayudaran a Yolei, Matt ayudara a Codi y Tai a Davis.

Davis: ¿Qué tipo de prueba es?

Gennai: Es para ver si tu emblema es el del Valor o el de la Amistad.

Yolei: ¿Cómo sera la prueba?

Gennai: Será diferente para cada quién, ya lo descubrirán.

Zoe: ¿Cuál es mi emblema?

Gennai: El de la Fortaleza, el de Takuya es el de la Confianza.

Takuya ¿Dónde los buscaremos?

Gennai: Tú cerca del barranco donde pensabas aventar a Koji, Zoe, tu lo buscarás cerca de donde deberia estar el castillo de Seraphimon.

Takuya: ¿El barran...

Gennai: Físicamente, el Digimundo del que provienen ustedes y este son iguales.

Takua: Ah.

Codi: ¿Y nuestra prueba?

Gennai: La tuya sera en aquel pozo donde encontraste el digiegg de la honestidad, Yolei en el bosque donde aparecio Sylphymon por primera vez y Davis en la zona donde derrotaron a MaloMyotysmon.

TK: Pues vamos allá.

Gennai: Tengan cuidado todos una vez que tengan su emblema, sirvientes de Myotysmon se los intentaran quitar.

Izzy: Si un digimon aparece antes de obtener el emblema, ¿Qué haremos?

Gennai: No se preocupen, para Myotysmon no sirven antes de obtener el emblema, ya que solo su portador lo puede obtener. Para los que harán la prueba no se preocupen, una vez finalizada la prueba el emblema aparecera enfrente de ustedes, no crean que haran doble trabajo buscando el emblema.

A que les gusto... El proximo capi lo narrara Kari, y sera sobre la prueba de Yolei...No se preocupen, luego Tai les narrara la de Davis y Matt la de Codi...


	6. Chapter 6

Hola!!!!!Regrese!!!!!!!!Prueba de Yolei!!!!!!!!!!

Capítulo 4: ¿Amor o Sinceridad?

Por: H.Y.

La prueba de Yolei... Me pregunto cual sera su emblema...

Yolei: ¡Vamos! ¡Rápido!

Yo: No te desesperes Yoli...

TK: Tal vez si nos vamos volando...

Yolei: Mientras sea mas rapido y no me canse...

Patamon, Gatomon y Hawkmon armodigievolucionan y se dirigen volando hacia aquel misterioso bosque...

Yolei: ¡Al fin llegamos!

Yo: No grites...

TK: Busquemos a alguien, tal vez nos diga tu prueba...

Caminamos un buen trecho dentro del bosque hasta que nos topamos con Azulongmon, que nos dijo que en el bosque estaba la prueba, a lo largo Yolei se iria enfrentando a diversos desafios, en los que su personalidad dirian si merecia mas el amor o la sinceridad...

Yolei: ¿La ultradigievolucion depende del emblema?

Azulongmon: Por supuesto que sí, el emblema define la ultradigievolucion, mas no la megadigievolucion, que sera siempre la misma, no importando el emblema.

TK: Quiere decir, si mi emblema fuera el de la amistad, por ejemplo, ¿Angemon no digievolucionaria en MagnaAngemon?

Azulongmon: Exacto, digievolucionaria en otro ángel, pero en el caso de ustedes dos, su megadigievolucion si depende del emblema, por eso hay dos megadigievoluciones para sus digimons, Goddramon y Seraphimon para Patamon y Ophanimon y Magnadramon para Gatomon.

Yo: Pero hace tiempo, Angewomon megadigievoluciono en Magnadramon, ¿Por qué?

Azulongmon: Ese fue un caso extraordinario, al tener hermanos elegidos, sus digimons estan expuestos a sus emblemas mas que a cualquier otro aparte del vuestro. Por eso, tu puedes decidir en cual de los dos digievolucionara Angewomon, como Davis, Yolei y Codi con los digieggs.

TK: Entonces, ¿Por qué MagnaAngemon no puede digievolucionar en Goddramon?

Azulongmon: No ha estado tan expuesto al emblema de la amistad.

Yolei: ¿Podemos empezar ya la prueba?

Azulongmon: Por supuesto que sí. Adios.

Nos internamos aun mas en el bosque, cuando empezamos a ver que Yolei se veia un poco extraña, mas de lo normal...

Yo: Yolei, ¿Estas bien?

Yolei no me contesto asi que TK la zarandeo un poco para que contestara...

TK: ¡Contesta!

Yolei: Creo que no, me siento un poco mal...

Yo: ¿Qué tienes?

Yolei: Veo cosas, me dicen que debo desistir, que no puedo seguir...

TK: Creo que hay imagenes y voces atormentandola en su mente...

En realidad, TK se dirigia a mi pero aun asi Yolei le contesto...

Yolei: Eso es lo que tengo, pero me dicen que decida, que...

En ese momento, Yolei se desmayó, esto era cada vez mas extraño y mas porque eso no se veia como una prueba de personalidad...

TK: Davis tenia razon, este bosque es extraño...

Yo: Debemos salir de aqui...

Yolei: No...No...No...¡No!...¡No!...¡ No!...¡NO!...¡NO!...¡NO!

TK: Habla desmayada, aunque parece que no desiste, en verdad quiere encontrar su emblema...

Yo: ¡Pero tenemos que salir de aquí!

TK: No podemos, mira alrededor...

Mire, y, en efecto, no podiamos salir, estabamos rodeados de muros naturales...

Yo: ¿Cómo saldremos de esta?

TK: Yolei es la clave, mientras ella no decida en su mente que es lo que realmente desea esos muros no desapareceran.

Yo: Debemos hablarle ¿no?

TK: Para eso nos querían, para que le hablaramos y la ayudaramos, pero nadie nos dijo que le hablariamos mientras ella estaba desmayada...

Yo: ¡Entonces hagamos que vuelva en sí!

Tal vez esa era una idea desesperada y yo dudaba que lo pudieramos lograr, pero cuando yo me rendi TK no lo hizo y al final lo logro...

Yolei: Qué extraño sueño...

TK: No era un sueño, era una vision...

Yo: Yolei, te desmayaste...

Yolei: Entonces no podia ser un sueño...

TK: Dime, que veias en tu sueño...

Yolei: Estaban todos mis amigos atrapados, excepto ustedes dos que no dejaron de pelear hasta que sus digimons se agotaron y tambien los atraparon, entonces, yo con un digimon de nivel campeon no sabia que hacer, mi enemigo no se dejaba ver y me daba escoger entre huir, entrar a salvarlos arriesgandome o entregarme sin dar batalla, yo no queria hacer ninguna de esas tres cosas, entonces tu me gritaste que no me rindiera, que no perdiera la esperanza, entonces me decidi a entrar a salvarlos, por el amor que siento por todos y...

TK y yo: ¿Entonces qué?

Yolei: Ustedes me despertaron.

TK: Si te pudimos despertar significa que haz pasado la primera prueba o tal vez la única...

De repente apareció Azulongmon con un emblema...

Azulongmon: Haz pasado la prueba, y te has ganado el emblema del...

Los tres: ¿Del qué?

Azulongmon: Del...¡Amor!

TK: Ya me lo imaginaba...

Yo: También yo...

Azulongmon: Le ayudaron bien, si no la hubieran despertado y hubieran huido saltando los muros tal vez Yolei no hubiera despertando jamás...

TK: ¿Para eso teniamos que ayudar?

Azulongmon: Correcto, ahor sera mejor que zalgan rapido de este bosque, es demasiado peligroso seguir aquí...

Nos fuimos y en el camino nos encontramos con un viejo conocido...


	7. Chapter 8

Bueno, no pondré la prueba de Codi porque no se me ocurre ninguna prueba, el emblema que se gano fue el de la Honestidad...A partir de este capítulo termina la redacción tipo guión teatral y empieza una tipo libro, tambien cada capítulo será narrado por los cuatro puntos de vista, siguiendo siempre este orden: TK, Kari, Zoe y Takuya...Sin mas aquí esta el capítulo 5

Capítulo 5: El brillo de un nuevo emblema

Por: T.T.

Ahora que Yolei ya tiene su emblema se ha aparecido nuestro enemigo: SkullSatamon.

-Otra vez tu-digo, pensando que necesitaremos algo mas que dos digimons nivel mega y uno campeón para vencerlo.

-A llegado la hora de digievolucionar-dice Kari, yo pienso igual...

-Pues tal vez mi emblema brille por primera vez-no te hagas muchas ilusiones Yolei, siempre ha tardado un poco en brillar por primera vez.

Patamon y Gatomon megadigievolucionaron, Hawkmon digievoluciono en Aquilamon, puesto que el emblema no puede brillar si armodigievoluciona.

-Je, je, je-se burla SkullSatamon, ya me tiene harto- ¡Hueso de Clavo!

-¿Crees que eso me vencera?-dice Seraphimon-olvidas que soy un megadigimon ángel.

-Pues tal vez dos si sirvan-vuelve a atacar SkullSatamon, sin éxito de nuevo- ¿Pero que dem...

-¡Jabalina del Eden!-ataca Ophanimon, aunque, igual que SkullSatamon con Seraphimon, sin éxito.

-¡Cuerno Planeador!-ataca Aquilamon, aunque de mucho no sirve.

-Supongo qe puedes regresar a MagnaAngemon y abrir la puerta hacia el Otro Lado, Seraphimon-digo yo, aunque tal vez no sirva sin un ultradigimon mas que nos ayude...

-Por supuesto TK-dijo Seraphimon, que al instante se convirtió en MagnaAngemon-¡La Puerta del Destino!

La puerta se abrió y entonces, antes de que regresara a ser Seraphimon, SkullSatamon alcanzó a atacar a MagnaAngemon, evitando que digievolucionara a Seraphimon, con un segundo ataque regreso a ser Angemon y con un tercero regreso a ser Patamon, aunque por fortuna la puerta seguía abierta.

-Será mejor que te conviertas en Magnadramon-dijo Kari, supongo que no lo hizo antes por que MagnaAngemon aun no puede digievolucionar en Goddramon.

Ophanimon regresó a ser Angewomon y despues se convirtió en Magnadramon.

-¡Tornado de Fuego!-ataca Magnadramon- No nos venceras tan fácil.

-Todo esto es por mi culpa, pudimos haber huído, pero yo quería que mi emblema brillará, que tonta soy, no creí que fuera tan difícil-dice Yolei-, no me hubieran hecho caso, me hubieran...

-¡CÁLLATE!-me harto y le tuve que gritar-¡Esto es culpa de todos no solo tuya!

-¡Si, si hubieramos querido hubieramos podido huir a tiempo, pero no lo intentamos ni siquiera lo pensamos!-habla Kari respaldandome.

-Entonces...-intenta decir Yolei.

-Solo confía en ti, en ese sentimiento de amor que tienes por tu compañero digimon, por los demas, solo CONFIA en ti Yolei-le digo, repitiendo las palabras esas tan famosas mias.

En ese momento supongo que Yolei reflexionó en lo que dije, porque entonces su emblema comenzó a brillar por primera vez. Aquilamon ultradigievoluciono en Sylphiymon, para lo cual no necesitó a Gatomon, por eso supe que las digievoluciones DNA eran las ultradigievoluciones con uno de los emblemas que había para cada digimon de los nuevos elegidos, es decir, de Hawkmon, Armadillomon y V-mon.

-Syl..phymon-dijo Yolei, impresionada porque era Sylphymon

-Así es Yolei-habló Sylphymon, su voz era diferente, supongo que porque ahora no son dos digimons combinados en DNA-¡Esfera de energía!

Combinado con el ataque de Magnadramon, logró herir a SkullSatamon, pero no era suficiente. Entonces pensé, si Patamon no tenía fuerzas para digievolucionar en Angemon, aun habia una posibilidad...

-Patamon, quiero que digievoluciones en Pegasusmon-le digo, lo logra y los tres ataques combinados logran meter a SkullSatamon en el portal-¡Lo logramos!

-Entonces vayamos a reunirnos con los demás-dice Kari.

-¡De acuerdo!-grita Yolei.

Nos fuimos caminando esta vez, porque nuestros digimons estaban agotados y no queriamos que les pasara algo. Cuando llegamos solo estaban Davis, Tai, Codi, Matt, Izzy y Mimi.

-¿Y los demas?-pregunto extrañado.

-Aun no regresan-me contestan todos los que estan ahi.

Que tal? Les gustó?


	8. Chapter 7

Bueno, no pondré la prueba de Codi porque no se me ocurre ninguna prueba, el emblema que se gano fue el de la Honestidad...A partir de este capítulo termina la redacción tipo guión teatral y empieza una tipo libro, tambien cada capítulo será narrado por los cuatro puntos de vista, siguiendo siempre este orden: TK, Kari, Zoe y Takuya...Sin mas aquí esta el capítulo 5

Capítulo 5: El brillo de un nuevo emblema

Por: T.T.

Ahora que Yolei ya tiene su emblema se ha aparecido nuestro enemigo: SkullSatamon.

-Otra vez tu-digo, pensando que necesitaremos algo mas que dos digimons nivel mega y uno campeón para vencerlo.

-A llegado la hora de digievolucionar-dice Kari, yo pienso igual...

-Pues tal vez mi emblema brille por primera vez-no te hagas muchas ilusiones Yolei, siempre ha tardado un poco en brillar por primera vez.

Patamon y Gatomon megadigievolucionaron, Hawkmon digievoluciono en Aquilamon, puesto que el emblema no puede brillar si armodigievoluciona.

-Je, je, je-se burla SkullSatamon, ya me tiene harto- ¡Hueso de Clavo!

-¿Crees que eso me vencera?-dice Seraphimon-olvidas que soy un megadigimon ángel.

-Pues tal vez dos si sirvan-vuelve a atacar SkullSatamon, sin éxito de nuevo- ¿Pero que dem...

-¡Jabalina del Eden!-ataca Ophanimon, aunque, igual que SkullSatamon con Seraphimon, sin éxito.

-¡Cuerno Planeador!-ataca Aquilamon, aunque de mucho no sirve.

-Supongo qe puedes regresar a MagnaAngemon y abrir la puerta hacia el Otro Lado, Seraphimon-digo yo, aunque tal vez no sirva sin un ultradigimon mas que nos ayude...

-Por supuesto TK-dijo Seraphimon, que al instante se convirtió en MagnaAngemon-¡La Puerta del Destino!

La puerta se abrió y entonces, antes de que regresara a ser Seraphimon, SkullSatamon alcanzó a atacar a MagnaAngemon, evitando que digievolucionara a Seraphimon, con un segundo ataque regreso a ser Angemon y con un tercero regreso a ser Patamon, aunque por fortuna la puerta seguía abierta.

-Será mejor que te conviertas en Magnadramon-dijo Kari, supongo que no lo hizo antes por que MagnaAngemon aun no puede digievolucionar en Goddramon.

Ophanimon regresó a ser Angewomon y despues se convirtió en Magnadramon.

-¡Tornado de Fuego!-ataca Magnadramon- No nos venceras tan fácil.

-Todo esto es por mi culpa, pudimos haber huído, pero yo quería que mi emblema brillará, que tonta soy, no creí que fuera tan difícil-dice Yolei-, no me hubieran hecho caso, me hubieran...

-¡CÁLLATE!-me harto y le tuve que gritar-¡Esto es culpa de todos no solo tuya!

-¡Si, si hubieramos querido hubieramos podido huir a tiempo, pero no lo intentamos ni siquiera lo pensamos!-habla Kari respaldandome.

-Entonces...-intenta decir Yolei.

-Solo confía en ti, en ese sentimiento de amor que tienes por tu compañero digimon, por los demas, solo CONFIA en ti Yolei-le digo, repitiendo las palabras esas tan famosas mias.

En ese momento supongo que Yolei reflexionó en lo que dije, porque entonces su emblema comenzó a brillar por primera vez. Aquilamon ultradigievoluciono en Sylphiymon, para lo cual no necesitó a Gatomon, por eso supe que las digievoluciones DNA eran las ultradigievoluciones con uno de los emblemas que había para cada digimon de los nuevos elegidos, es decir, de Hawkmon, Armadillomon y V-mon.

-Syl..phymon-dijo Yolei, impresionada porque era Sylphymon

-Así es Yolei-habló Sylphymon, su voz era diferente, supongo que porque ahora no son dos digimons combinados en DNA-¡Esfera de energía!

Combinado con el ataque de Magnadramon, logró herir a SkullSatamon, pero no era suficiente. Entonces pensé, si Patamon no tenía fuerzas para digievolucionar en Angemon, aun habia una posibilidad...

-Patamon, quiero que digievoluciones en Pegasusmon-le digo, lo logra y los tres ataques combinados logran meter a SkullSatamon en el portal-¡Lo logramos!

-Entonces vayamos a reunirnos con los demás-dice Kari.

-¡De acuerdo!-grita Yolei.

Nos fuimos caminando esta vez, porque nuestros digimons estaban agotados y no queriamos que les pasara algo. Cuando llegamos solo estaban Davis, Tai, Codi, Matt, Izzy y Mimi.

-¿Y los demas?-pregunto extrañado.

-Aun no regresan-me contestan todos los que estan ahi.

Que tal? Les gustó?


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 5: El brillo de un nuevo emblema

Por: H.Y.

Ahora que Yolei ya tiene su emblema se ha aparecido nuestro enemigo: SkullSatamon.

-Otra vez tu-dice TK.

-A llegado la hora de digievolucionar-digo, espero que podamos vencerlo...

-Pues tal vez mi emblema brille por primera vez-no te hemos contado que tardan en brillar? que terca es Yolei.

Patamon y Gatomon megadigievolucionaron, Hawkmon digievoluciono en Aquilamon, puesto que el emblema no puede brillar si armodigievoluciona.

-Je, je, je-se burla SkullSatamon, todavia recuerdo hace tres años, nos debes una- ¡Hueso de Clavo!

-¿Crees que eso me vencera?-dice Seraphimon-olvidas que soy un megadigimon ángel.

-Pues tal vez dos si sirvan-vuelve a atacar SkullSatamon, sin éxito de nuevo- ¿Pero que dem...

-¡Jabalina del Eden!-ataca Ophanimon, aunque, igual que SkullSatamon con Seraphimon, sin éxito.

-¡Cuerno Planeador!-ataca Aquilamon, aunque de mucho no sirve.

-Supongo qe puedes regresar a MagnaAngemon y abrir la puerta hacia el Otro Lado, Seraphimon-dice TK, pero eso no puede ser suficiente, la vez pasada no se pudo, tal vez necesitemos ayuda, mejor preparo mi terminal D para enviarle un mensaje de ayuda a mi hermano y a Matt, aunque espero que no sea necesario.

-Por supuesto TK-dijo Seraphimon, que al instante se convirtió en MagnaAngemon-¡La Puerta del Destino!

La puerta se abrió y entonces, antes de que regresara a ser Seraphimon, SkullSatamon alcanzó a atacar a MagnaAngemon, evitando que digievolucionara a Seraphimon, con un segundo ataque regreso a ser Angemon y con un tercero regreso a ser Patamon, aunque por fortuna la puerta seguía abierta.

-Será mejor que te conviertas en Magnadramon-digo yo, como dragon tiene un poco de poder mas.

Ophanimon regresó a ser Angewomon y despues se convirtió en Magnadramon.

-¡Tornado de Fuego!-ataca Magnadramon- No nos venceras tan fácil.

-Todo esto es por mi culpa, pudimos haber huído, pero yo quería que mi emblema brillará, que tonta soy, no creí que fuera tan difícil-dice Yolei-, no me hubieran hecho caso, me hubieran...

-¡CÁLLATE!-dice TK, nunca lo habia visto tan enojado, creo que Yolei no tiene toda la culpa-¡Esto es culpa de todos no solo tuya!

-¡Si, si hubieramos querido hubieramos podido huir a tiempo, pero no lo intentamos ni siquiera lo pensamos!-hablo yo, aunque no estoy tan convencida.

-Entonces...-intenta decir Yolei.

-Solo confía en ti, en ese sentimiento de amor que tienes por tu compañero digimon, por los demas, solo CONFIA en ti Yolei-le dice TK, esas palabras se me estan haciendo comunes, ya no tienen esa magia que tenian la primera vez que lo dijo.

En ese momento supongo que Yolei reflexionó en lo que dijo TK, porque entonces su emblema comenzó a brillar por primera vez. Aquilamon ultradigievoluciono en Sylphiymon, para lo cual no necesitó a Gatomon, por eso supe que las digievoluciones DNA eran las ultradigievoluciones con uno de los emblemas que había para cada digimon de los nuevos elegidos, es decir, de Hawkmon, Armadillomon y V-mon.

-Syl..phymon-dijo Yolei, impresionada porque era Sylphymon

-Así es Yolei-habló Sylphymon, increible no tiene ese poco de la voz combinada, parece mas...fuerte y ágil, supongo que el emblema es mas poderoso que la digievolucion DNA,-¡Esfera de energía!

Combinado con el ataque de Magnadramon, logró herir a SkullSatamon, pero no era suficiente.

-Patamon, quiero que digievoluciones en Pegasusmon-le dice TK pero no creo que sea suficiente.

Los ataques combinados de los tres digimons logran lo que yo creia imposible, meter a SkullSatamon en ese portal.

-¡Lo logramos!-grita TK.

-Entonces vayamos a reunirnos con los demás-digo yo.

-¡De acuerdo!-grita Yolei.

Nos fuimos caminando esta vez, porque nuestros digimons estaban agotados y no queriamos que les pasara algo. Cuando llegamos solo estaban Davis, Tai, Codi, Matt, Izzy y Mimi.

-¿Y los demas?-pregunta TK, supongo que no piensa lo mismo que yo.

-Aun no regresan-contestan todos los que estan ahi.


	10. Chapter 10

bueno aqui esta lo de Zoe, cuando encuentra su emblema y este brilla y bla, bla,bla...una cosa, cuando consiga el emblema no podrá usar el digispirit bestia, lo mismo le pasara a Takuya.

Capítulo 5: El brillo de un nuevo emblema

Por: Z.O.

Otra vez sola sin Takuya, esta vez lo entiendo, pero espero que no me salga algún digimon oscuro. No veo la estacion del bosque. Un momento, aqui no hay estacion del bosque, pero si un árbol. Volteo para el otro lado y... efectivamente, ahi esta el arbol, el camino hacia donde deberia estar el castillo de Seraphimon debe estar cerca. Lo encuentro, subo, subo y subo, pero no hay obstáculos, como la primera vez que vine. En el centro hay una caja, la tomo y la abró. ¡Sí! mi emblema, pero mejor no grito y me voy tranquilamente hacia abajo. Pero algo me bloquea el camino...

-Tu otra vez- este ya me fastidio.

-Así es, no te dejaré escapar con ese emblema-habla Lord Devimon, esta tercera vez es el colmo.

-Te derrotare-no lo creo sin ese bendito portal de MagnaAngemon, pero bueno...

-No podras-eso me sono medio a cancion...

Intento digievolucionar a JetSylphymon, pero...no puedo...ahora lo intento a Zephirmon y...tampoco puedo...espero poder en Kazemon y... lo logre!

-Ahora veras-lo ataco-¡Brisa de pétalos!

-Eso es todo lo que tienes-se burla Lord Devimon-¡Gran garra del mal!

-Oh oh-me da y no me rindó-¡Tornado Gamba!

-¡Auch!-no creo que le haya dolido tanto-¡Portal Oscuro!

-No te dejare...-ese portal me absorve y yo me resisto-¡Brisa de pétalos!

El portal desaparece, pero parece ser el fin, mi resistencia es en vano, aun asi, no me rendire sin dar todo lo que tengo.

-¡Tornado Gamba!-vamos, tengo que poder vencerlo, pero por alguna extraña razón no puedo usar mi digispirit bestia.

-De nada te servirá luchar-lo sé, pero mientras piense que te venceré, seguire luchando-¡Cuerno del mal!

Ese ataque me mandó a volar, pero seguiré luchando, no me rendiré.

-Vamos-no puedo dejarme vencer-¡Brisa de pétalos!

-No me vengas con tus ataques que no causan daño-cállate, si te venzo no hablarás asi nunca mas-¡Gran Garra de la Oscuridad!

-Eso estuvo cerca-suspiro de alivio, logro esquivar sus ataques, pero será difícil saber si usará otra vez ese portal-¡Tornado Gamba!

Resitire y no me dejaré vencer por ese maldito.

-De nada te sirve atacar-ya deja de decirmelo-¡Ábrete, puerta al Mar Oscuro!

Un portal se abre en el cielo y se ve un mar.

-Te enviare alli y veremos si logras regresar-no me rendire...

-No sin antes dar pelea-vamos maldito digispirit bestia, te necesito-¡Tornado Gamba!

-No lograras meterme alli, yo abri ese portal, no me puedes devolver el ataque-ya deja de hablar.

Resistire, no me dejare vencer, vamos resiste, no pueden vencerme tan fácil...

-¡No me venceras!-espera, el emblema, esta...¡brillando!-mi emblema, creo, sí. ¡Kazemon megadigivols a!!! MagnaKazemon! ¡Magna Tornado!

-Arghhhh-¡Ja! eso no lo pudo detener, ahora soy mucho más fuerte-¡No creas que así me venceras!¡Gran Garra de la Oscuridad!

Lo esquivo, soy mucho mas rapida que JetSylphymon. En este nivel puedo dar mas pelea que antes, esto susttuye mi digispirit bestia, y muy bien...

-¡Bombardeo de viento!-espero que con eso pueda meterlo al Mar Oscuro.

-¡No...me...meteras...en...ese. ..maldito...mar!-ese ataque lo daño tanto que habla entrecortadamente.

-¡Claro que sí!-pues en donde mas te meto sin MagnaAngemon-¡Huracan!

-¡No!-¡Sí!

-¡Adios Lord Devimon!-¡Ja! atrapado por su propio portal.

Regreso a ser Kazemon y me voy volando hacia el lago. Pero aqui faltan varios, solo estan Matt, Codi, Tai, Davis, Izzy, Mimi, TK, Kari y Yolei.

-¿Y los demas?-les pregunto intrigada.

-Supongo que buscando su emblema-me contesta Kari.

Que les parecio? dejen sus reviews!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Holas!!! como tan? yo bien... que les parece si les digo que habra un personaje nuevo en este cap... pronto llegara un tamer y otro de frontier, intenten adivinar quien viene de tamers y quien de frontier...

Capítulo 5: El brillo de un nuevo emblema

Por: T.K.

Donde estara ese maldito barranco? creo que estaba por alla. miro y, en efecto, ahi esta el barranco, pero... no esta una caja con el emblema...

-Esta en el fondo-me lo dice aguien a quien no habia visto jamás.

-¿Quien eres y de donde vienes?

-Vengo de un tiempo mas alla de la razón, donde un viejo juglar, cuenta una historia que el viento le susurro-que extraño es-Soy Lord Zain, vengo de otra dimension, donde vivimos en la edad media y el digimundo esta un poco fuera de tiempo.

-Si no hay computadoreas, entonces, ¿Como existe y como vais al digimundo?

-No sé como existe, pero llege al digimundo por un vórtice en la ciudad de Constantinopla.

-¿Constantinopla?

-Creo que un tu mundo la conocen como Estambul.

-¿Eres turco?

-No, mi padre es aragonés, mi madre es bizantina, y yo, al igual que mis abuelos, soy inglés.

-Vaya, y ¿tienes un digivice?

-Por supuesto, mira.

Me enseño un digivice que era como el mio y como el d-3 de mis amigos. Era verde con azul, como una combinacion de los digivices de Koji y TK.

-Y, ¿qué son los juglares?-la palabra me sonaba pero creo que era por una cancion.

-Son personas que viven en Inglaterra, Francia, Castilla, Leon, Aragon y Barcelona. Componen canciones poeticas sobre los grandes héroes. Aunque creo que todavia hay uno que otro en las ciudades-estado italianas.

-Que interesante.¿Te transformas en un digimon?

-Si y no-eso no responde a mi pregunta...-si porque lo puedo hacer, y no porque tengo un compañero digimon que puede guardar en el digivice, cuando lo necesito lo saco y peleamos juntos.

-Eso no se vale!!

-¿Por qué?

-Yo solo me puedo transformar en digimon, no tengo un compañero digimon.

-Si se vale, porque yo solo tengo una digievolucion, igual mi compañero digimon. Tú tienes muchas formas de digievolucion.

-A ver, Agunimon, BurningGreymon, Aldamon, KaiserGreymon y Susanoomon. Son 5.

-Yo solo tengo una digievolucion: MoonKnightmon. Mi digimon, LordHolyAngemon, que esta en nivel ultra, digievoluciona en SlashAngemon.

-Entonces tampoco es justo, tu tienes menos poder.

-No subestimes, aparte al tocar tu emblema, el espíritu digital animal es borrado de este digmundo, y lo recuperaras hasta que regreses a tu dimension.

-Y como luchare?

-En tu caso, el emblema te ayuda a llegar al nivel mega, Agunimon es nivel ultra, igual que BurningGreymon.

-¿Humano y animal es el mismo nivel?

-Así es.

-Entonces porque el espíritu animal es mas poderoso.

-Todos los digimons del mismo nivel tienen variaciones de poder infinitas, puede ser muy poca, como la que hay entre Seraphimon y Ophanimon, o mucha, como la que habia entre VenomMyotysmon y Wargreymon. Las digievoluciones animales son mas fuertes que las humanos, pero no tan ágiles como las humanas. La fusion de los dos espíritus da un igual de poder y agilidad, el mismo poder, o incluso un poco mas, que tienen los digimons animales, con la misma agilidad, o mas si es posible, de los digimons humanos. Ademas, la fusion de los dos espíritus es mega. Las dos digievoluciones siguientes son digievoluciones solo permitidas en tu dimension, ya que es la fusion de mas espírtus, no solo el tuyo. KaiserGreymon y MagnaGarurumon son digievoluciones milagrosas, logradas por el poder de Ophanimon. Susanoomon es una digievolucion mas que milagrosa, casi podria llegar a ser una digievolucion forzada, pues, al igual que Omnimon, era una digievolucion prohibida incluso en tu dimension, pero esa rompio las reglas ahi, al igual que Omnimon en esta.

-¿Como sabes tanto?

-La espada que tengo al convertirme en MoonKnightmon me permite viajar entre dimension y dimension. He precensiado todas tus batallas y todas las de los de esta dimension.

-Comprendo. ¿Me podrias regresar a mi dimension?

-Tu tiempo en esta dimension no ha terminado, fuiste llamado por fuerzas superiores.

-¿Como es eso de que mi tiempo aqui aun no acaba?

-No te lo puedo explicar solo a ti, ni siquiera todo a todos. Espera a llegar con los demas o minimo Zoe, los dos fueron llamados a esta dimension, ademas de otro de su dimension y uno de otra dimension, que por cierto ya habia estado en esta dimension.

-¿Y si vamos por mi emblema?

-Por supuesto, pero recuerda que en el momento que lo toques tu espíritu digital animal será borrado y al instante llegará un servidor de Deemon o de SkullMyotysmon.

-¿SkullMyotysmon?

-Te lo explico cuando llegemos por los demás.

-Si bueno...digispirit digivols a!!!!! BurningGreymon.

-LordHolyAngemon!

Un digimon salio de su digivice, era un ángel.

-Bajemos LordHoly!

-Si, vamos.

Empezamos a descender todo el barranco, aunque no era muy profuno, aunque me pregunto porque era precisamente en este barranco donde tenia que estar mi emblema.

-Llegamos!-estoy tan emocionado que ni ganas de desdigievolucionar.

-Abre la caja, ahi tiene que estar el emblema.

La intento abrir, pero no su puede.

-¿Porque no se puede?

-Espíritu digital animal.

-Ah-desdigievoluciono, vuelvo a ser yo e intento abrir la caja, esta vez con éxito-¡Lo he logrado!

-¡Felicidades, ahora vendran a por nosotros!

-¡Ups!

De repente, aparecen dos digimons en el horizonte, Lord Devimon y Deemon.

-¿Ustedes de nuevo? ¿No se cansan de que los derrotemos?-no puedo creer que sean ellos.

-Por supuesto que no. ¡LZ! Que gusto encontrarte por aqui, ¡y con LordHolyAngemon!-este Deemon me tiene harto.

-Lo mismo digo, Deemon-lo conoce! espero que no sean cómplices.

-Es hora de digievolucionar. ¡LordHoly!

-Por supuesto-ya quiero ver su digievolucion-LordHolyAngemon megadigivols a!!!!SlashAngemon.

-Es mi turno-como sera ese MoonKnightmon?-Spirit digivols a!!! MoonKnightmon.

Increible, era un caballero, tenia una espada enfundada en la cadera, un carcaj con flechas atado a su cadera del otro lado y una ballesta colgando en la espalda, solo le faltaba el caballo para ser un caballero medieval.

-Me toca!-espero que lo que dice LZ sea cierto, porque me arriesgare a digievolucionar solo en Agunimon-Spirit digivols a!!!! Agunimon. ¡Salamandra Ardiente!

-¡Doble corte!-increible ataque de SlashAngemon.

-¡Tiro de ballesta!-su ballesta es un ataque! que extraño, no crei que una ballesta fuera tan poderosa, le inmovilizó el brazo izquierdo a Lord Devimon-Es hora de llevar esta batalla a otra dimension...¡Corte Dimensional!

Trazó un círculo en el aire con su espada, el cual se convirtió en portal, algo parecido a como lo hace MagnaAngemon. Nos metimos todos en el, incluso nuestros enemigos, supongo que quieren quitarme el emblema cueste lo que cueste.

-¡NO DE NUEVO!-al parecer Deemon ya habia caido en esta trampa antes.

-¡Je! ¡Te dejare aqui!

-¡Intentalo!-parecen decididos a quitarme mi emblema antes de que brille.

Intentamos regresar, pero nos sujetan.

-¡Doble Corte!-nada sirve.

-¡Tiro de ballesta!-ahora Deemon tiene su brazo derecho inmovilizado.

-¡Salamandra ardiente!-mi ataque es rechazado, supongo que es muy débil.

-¡Toma esto! ¡Gran Garra de la Oscuridad!

Me da y me quedo paralizado, no me puedo , brilla maldito emblema, no creo que tenga que confiar en mi como dice TK sino en...

-¡Vamos LZ, SlashAngemon, derrotenlos, confio en ustedes!

Lo logre, mi emblema brilla por la desesperada situacion.

-Agunimon megadigivols a!!!! MetalAgunimon. ¡Rayo de fuego!-con ese ataque derrive a Lord Devimon, pero aun queda Deemon.

-¡Carga Lunar!-MoonKnightmon parece decidido a matar a Deemon.

Pero, ¿Que rayos ocurre aquí? Todo se oscurecio y la luna llena apareció dandole poder a la espada de MoonKnightmon.

-¡Ataque de espada!-ese ataque lo dejo paralizado-¡Vamonos!

Regresamos por donde venimos y nos dirigimos a lo alto del barranco. Ahi SlashAngemon regreso a ser LordHolyAngemon y se metió en el digivice de LZ.

-Te agradezco mucho tu ayuda-le digo a LZ.

-¿Amigos?-que buena pregunta, me la ganste.

-¡Por supuesto!

-Pues entonces vamos con los demás.

Nos fuimos caminando y al poco rato llegamos al lago, pero solo estaban Tai, Matt, TK, Davis, Codi, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Yolei y Zoe.

-¿Quien es el?- me pregunta Izzy?

-Soy Lord Zain, vengo de otra dimension, pero les explico cuando lleguen los que faltan.

Les gustó? Dejen sus reviews


	12. Chapter 12

Holas!!! paso a dejar mi raion!!!era broma!!!aqui una explicacion la razon por la cual fueron llamados a la dimension Adventure Zoe y Takuya.

Capítulo 6: Una explicacion ¿o dos?

Por: T.T.

Esto se pone cada vez mas extraño, primero aparecen Zoe y Takuya y ahora este tal Lord Zaín. Tendremos que esperar a Sora y Ken, me pregunto porque tardaran tanto.

-TK-me habla Kari en un rincón.

-¿Qué pasa Hika?-me gusta llamarla asi cuando estamos solos...

-¿Crees que tengamos que volver a luchar?

-Posiblemente.

-Pero, ¿qué haremos?

-Tenemos tres mas para luchar.

-Por lo menos tenemos a MagnaAngemon para que abra la puerta hacia el Otro Lado.

-No, eso no es suficiente, ya viste que Lord Devimon y Deemon han regresado.

-Ya ni el Mar Oscuro sirve.

-Tendremos que recurrir de nuevo a...

-Destruirlos.

-Como antes.

-Esto es de nuevo muy peligroso, tendremos que recurrir a...

-Los emblemas sagrados(n/a no pregunten)

-Si, aunque no creo que sea suficiente.

-Pues no lo sabremos hasta que los encontremos y los usemos.

-Digamosle a los demas, asi nos ayudarán a buscarlo...

-Este...Kari, recuerda que ellos nunca creyeron en ellos.

-Takuya, Zoe y Lord Zaín tal vez nos ayuden.

-Los demás no querran.

-Ellos tienen voluntad propia, ni que fueran marionetas de los demás.

-Pero la mayoría no nos dejaran ir.

-Y tu frase?

-Nunca pierdas la esperanza?

-La otra.

-Confía en ti?

-Exacto, TK, hazo tu tambien, ellos no nos pueden impedir ir a buscarlos.

-Bueno, pero que nadie se arriesgue por nosotros.

-Eres igual de terco que Lord Devimon y Deemon.

-Yo solo intento protegerlos a todos,

-Pues mejor no lo hagas, si ellos se arriesgan no es nuestra culpa, se ofreceran como voluntarios.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, digamsle a los demas y que nos ayuden.

-Esta bien, Hika, siempre me convences.

Nos fuimos con los demas, Sora y Ken ya habian llegado y nos estaban esperando para que Lord Zaín nos dijera o que nos hiba a decir.

-Bien, ya que estan todos-este tipo se me hace medio raro, parece un caballero medieval inglés por su acento-les contare mi historia. Vengo de otra dimension, donde el digimundo esta un poco fuera de tiempo, pues estamos viviendo en la época medieval-ya me lo imaginaba yo-mis abuelos eran ingleses, mi papá era un caballero aragonés y mi madre es bizantina. Yo era inglés, por eso recibí el título de Lord. Cuando estaba visitando a mi mama y a mi hermana en Constantinopla, un vórtice me absorvio y fui a parar al digimundo. Cuando desperte, alguien me entregó mi digivice-nos enseña su digivice, un poco extraño, era una fusion de un d-3 con un d-tector, de color verde y azul-, un espíritu digital y a mi compañero digimon. Despues, en una pelea, al probar uno de los poderes de la espada que tengo, vine a parar a esta dimension. Desde entonces he estado vagando de dimension en dimension, pero siempre por las mismas. Hace unas horas ayudé a Takuya con Deemon y Lord Devimon.

-¿Otra vez ese maldito de Lord Devimon?-ya me tiene mas que harto.

-Si, je, pero no te preocupes por ellos, no daran lata por un rato, los deje en otra dimension.

-¿Otra dimension?-otra dimension? je creo que no es bueno decir una pregunta y despues repetirla en mi mente.

-Asi es, puedo cambiar de dimension a mi antojo.

-Entonces nos puedes regresar a nuestra dimension-dijo Zoe mientras se señalaba a si misma y a Takuya.

-No puedo.

-¿Cómo que no?-pregunta Zoe indignada.

-El tiempo de ustedes dos no ha terminado en esta dimension, fueron llamados para realizar una mision. Fuerzas superiores han llamado a otro de su dimension y uno de otra dimension a salvar este mundo, no se pueden retirar como cobardes antes de salvarla. Y yo no me perdonaria por no dejarlos cumplir esa mision sagrada que se les asignó, deberán esperar el momento en que todos nosotros iremos a esa dimension para salvarla. La razón por la que solo vinieron ustedes dos es esa, cuando acabemos con la amenaza en este digimundo, el suyo será amenazado. Por eso vinieron dos. Y TK, Kari, no se preocupen, los emblemas sagrados si existen, de hecho, son la razón por la cual estoy aqui, para ayudarlos a encontrarlos.

-¿Puedes leernos la mente?-espero que no, pero lo dudo que sea la respuesta a mi pregunta.

-Si.

-Increible.

Nos fuimos a dormir, porque acordamos que mañana, al despuntar el alba, partiriamos a buscar los cuatro emblemas sagrados.

Que tal les parecio? se que no hubo peleas, pero ocupo explicar la historia de mi personaje y la razon por la cual el digimundo esta en peligro. Las partes de Zoe y Takuya revelarán un dato mas.


	13. Chapter 13

Se me habia olvidado decirles que lo de "vengo de un tiempo mas alla de la razon, donde un viejo juglar, cuenta una historia que el viento le susurro" es de una cancion de Mägo de Oz, se llama "El Santo Grial" y es del disco "La leyenda de la Mancha" del año 1998. Les dejo la cancion y la parte de Hikari.

./3198...anto_3

Capítulo 6: Una explicacion ¿o dos?

Por: H.Y.

Esto me da miedo, no quiero tener que volver a pelear, pero no hay otro remedio. Tendre que convencer a TK de que vayamos por los emblemas sagrados, se que los demas dicen que no existen, pero TK seguro que dira que si.

-TK-espero que solome oiga el.

-¿Qué pasa Hika?-como le encanta decirme asi.

-¿Crees que tengamos que volver a luchar?

-Posiblemente.

-Pero, ¿qué haremos?

-Tenemos tres mas para luchar.

-Por lo menos tenemos a MagnaAngemon para que abra la puerta hacia el Otro Lado.

-No, eso no es suficiente, ya viste que Lord Devimon y Deemon han regresado.

-Ya ni el Mar Oscuro sirve.

-Tendremos que recurrir de nuevo a...

-Destruirlos.

-Como antes.

-Esto es de nuevo muy peligroso, tendremos que recurrir a...

-Los emblemas sagrados(n/a no pregunten)

-Si, aunque no creo que sea suficiente.

-Pues no lo sabremos hasta que los encontremos y los usemos.

-Digamosle a los demas, asi nos ayudarán a buscarlo...

-Este...Kari, recuerda que ellos nunca creyeron en ellos.

-Takuya, Zoe y Lord Zaín tal vez nos ayuden.

-Los demás no querran.

-Ellos tienen voluntad propia, ni que fueran marionetas de los demás.

-Pero la mayoría no nos dejaran ir.

-Y tu frase?

-Nunca pierdas la esperanza?

-La otra.

-Confía en ti?

-Exacto, TK, hazo tu tambien, ellos no nos pueden impedir ir a buscarlos.

-Bueno, pero que nadie se arriesgue por nosotros.

-Eres igual de terco que Lord Devimon y Deemon.

-Yo solo intento protegerlos a todos,

-Pues mejor no lo hagas, si ellos se arriesgan no es nuestra culpa, se ofreceran como voluntarios.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, digamsle a los demas y que nos ayuden.

-Esta bien, Hika, siempre me convences.

-Que mentiroso...-eso último lo dije muy bajito, para que TK no me escuchara.

Nos fuimos con los demas, Sora y Ken ya habian llegado y nos estaban esperando para que Lord Zaín nos dijera o que nos hiba a decir.

-Bien, ya que estan todos-de donde sera, no logro reconocer su acento, solo se que debe ser de europa y de otra epoca, TK sabe un poco mas sobre eso, luego le preguntare-les contare mi historia. Vengo de otra dimension, donde el digimundo esta un poco fuera de tiempo, pues estamos viviendo en la época medieval-con que era eso-mis abuelos eran ingleses, mi papá era un caballero aragonés y mi madre es bizantina. Yo era inglés, por eso recibí el título de Lord. Cuando estaba visitando a mi mama y a mi hermana en Constantinopla, un vórtice me absorvio y fui a parar al digimundo. Cuando desperte, alguien me entregó mi digivice-nos enseña su digivice, un poco extraño, era una fusion de un d-3 con un d-tector, de color verde y azul, el verde es como el de TK-, un espíritu digital y a mi compañero digimon. Despues, en una pelea, al probar uno de los poderes de la espada que tengo, vine a parar a esta dimension. Desde entonces he estado vagando de dimension en dimension, pero siempre por las mismas. Hace unas horas ayudé a Takuya con Deemon y Lord Devimon.

-¿Otra vez ese maldito de Lord Devimon?-ese? no creo, como no puede aprender que nunca nos podra derrotar.

-Si, je, pero no te preocupes por ellos, no daran lata por un rato, los deje en otra dimension.

-¿Otra dimension?-pero porque preguntas, si tu mismo me dijiste lo que era una dimension.

-Asi es, puedo cambiar de dimension a mi antojo-ah ya entendi la pregunta de TK.

-Entonces nos puedes regresar a nuestra dimension-dijo Zoe mientras se señalaba a si misma y a Takuya.

-No puedo.

-¿Cómo que no?-pregunta Zoe indignada.

-El tiempo de ustedes dos no ha terminado en esta dimension, fueron llamados para realizar una mision. Fuerzas superiores han llamado a otro de su dimension y uno de otra dimension a salvar este mundo, no se pueden retirar como cobardes antes de salvarla. Y yo no me perdonaria por no dejarlos cumplir esa mision sagrada que se les asignó, deberán esperar el momento en que todos nosotros iremos a esa dimension para salvarla. La razón por la que solo vinieron ustedes dos es esa, cuando acabemos con la amenaza en este digimundo, el suyo será amenazado. Por eso vinieron dos. Y TK, Kari, no se preocupen, los emblemas sagrados si existen, de hecho, son la razón por la cual estoy aqui, para ayudarlos a encontrarlos.

-¿Puedes leernos la mente?-pero como se le puede ocurrir semejante tonteria???

-Si-retiro lo dicho.

-Increible-me leiste la mente.

Los demas se fueron a dormir pero yo fui al lago, donde estaba Gatomon, todavia le tenia que sacar algo.

-Gatomon...-creo que se asusto...pero si...es un foto de...Patamon!!??-¿Y esa foto?

-Ehh, no es nada-la esconde, pero ya la cache.

-¿Te gusta Patamon cierto?

-Ehh, no, por supuesto que no, ¿como puedes pensar eso?

-No me niegues lo obvio.

-Ehh, no, eso no es obvio-no lo niegues...

-Dejame ver esa foto.

Me la enseño a regañadientes y le pregunte...

-¿Decias?

-Ehh, decia que si, que me gustaba Patamon.

-Ya lo decia yo, vamonos a dormir.

Nos fuimos a dormir, mañana iba a ser un dia muy largo...

Que tal? como ven, habra patagato mas adelante.


	14. Chapter 14

Jejeje, traigo inspiracion

Capítulo 6: Una explicacion ¿o dos?

Por: Z.O.

Este personaje me parece un poco extraño, pero si Takuya confía en el, yo tambien.

-Ustedes dos, vengan-Lord Zaín nos señala a nosotros dos y nos señala un lugar par hablar.

-¿Qué ocurre?-no te desesperes Takuya.

-Les tengo que explicar algo.

-¿Qué?-y le digo a Takuya que no se desespere cuando yo tambien me desespero.

-La razon por la que no pueden usar su espíritu digital animal despues de tocar el emblema.

-Espera, ¿como sabes lo del espíritu digital animal?-porque le pregunte yo si el desesperado es el? no me pregunten.

-Porque yo lo se, y punto. La razon por la que no pueden usar el espíritu digital animal es por que el emblema no sirve con el, por eso megadigievolucionan desde el hibrido humano. Kazemon-MagnaKazemon y Agunimon-MetalAgunimon son digievoluciones mega, el humano es ultra, igual que el bestia.

-¿Como sabes la digievolucion de Kazemon cuando ni yo me la se?-oye!!! yo tenia que preguntar porque sabia mi digievolucion!!

-Porque un poder divino me ha dado la informacion necesaria para ayudar a cuatro personas a seguir el camino para triunfar sobre el mal. Bueno, me dijeron cuatro, pero en realidad son seis.

-¿Quienes son?-oye!! me robas mis palabras!!

-Ustedes dos, TK, Kari. Koji Minamoto, de su dimension, y Ryo Akiyama de otra dimension.

-¿Koji?-de nuevo te robas mis palabras...

-Si. Regresaron sus compañeros, vamos.

Nos dirigimos hacia allá para que les explicara a los demas lo demas.

-Bien, ya que estan todos-porque sera que no nos dijo de donde es-les contare mi historia. Vengo de otra dimension, donde el digimundo esta un poco fuera de tiempo, pues estamos viviendo en la época medieval-aaa, por eso no nos dijo nada-mis abuelos eran ingleses, mi papá era un caballero aragonés y mi madre es bizantina. Yo era inglés, por eso recibí el título de Lord. Cuando estaba visitando a mi mama y a mi hermana en Constantinopla, un vórtice me absorvio y fui a parar al digimundo. Cuando desperte, alguien me entregó mi digivice-nos enseña su digivice, un poco extraño, era una fusion de un d-3 con un d-tector, de color verde y azul, el verde es como el de TK y el azul como el de Koji-, un espíritu digital y a mi compañero digimon. Despues, en una pelea, al probar uno de los poderes de la espada que tengo, vine a parar a esta dimension. Desde entonces he estado vagando de dimension en dimension, pero siempre por las mismas. Hace unas horas ayudé a Takuya con Deemon y Lord Devimon.

-¿Otra vez ese maldito de Lord Devimon?-ese? lo derrotamos una yotr vez y no se cansa de volver.

-Si, je, pero no te preocupes por ellos, no daran lata por un rato, los deje en otra dimension.

-¿Otra dimension?-pero porque preguntas, si tu mismo nos dijiste que era una dimension, o eso entendi yo.

-Asi es, puedo cambiar de dimension a mi antojo-ah ya entendi la pregunta.

-Entonces nos puedes regresar a nuestra dimension-dije mientras me señalo a mi misma y a Takuya.

-No puedo.

-¿Cómo que no?-pregunto indignada, como es posible que no puedas.

-El tiempo de ustedes dos no ha terminado en esta dimension, fueron llamados para realizar una mision. Fuerzas superiores han llamado a otro de su dimension y uno de otra dimension a salvar este mundo, no se pueden retirar como cobardes antes de salvarla. Y yo no me perdonaria por no dejarlos cumplir esa mision sagrada que se les asignó, deberán esperar el momento en que todos nosotros iremos a esa dimension para salvarla. La razón por la que solo vinieron ustedes dos es esa, cuando acabemos con la amenaza en este digimundo, el suyo será amenazado. Por eso vinieron dos. Y TK, Kari, no se preocupen, los emblemas sagrados si existen, de hecho, son la razón por la cual estoy aqui, para ayudarlos a encontrarlos.

-¿Puedes leernos la mente?-pero como se le puede ocurrir semejante tonteria???

-Si-retiro lo dicho.

-Increible.

De nuevo vamos con LZ

-LZ, ¿Qué son los emblemas sagrados?-Takuya deja de robarme las palabras.

-Son emblemas, los de la Esperanza, Luz, Confianza y Fortaleza, pero un poco diferentes y con su poder multiplicado por mil.

-Ahh-deja de robarme las palabras.

-Mejor vayanse a dormir.

Que tal? ya supieron quienes vienen...actualize muy rapido, dejen reviews.


	15. Chapter 15

Je, esta parte trae otra revelacion que Takuya le logró sacar a mi personaje.

Capítulo 6: Una revelacion ¿o dos?

Por: T.K.

Espero que no le tangan desconfianza a LZ,, pero al parecer el es un poco raro para ellos. Y para mi tambien lo era al principio,

-Ustedes dos, vengan-Lord Zaín nos señala a nosotros dos y nos señala un lugar par hablar.

-¿Qué ocurre?-debe ser algo relacionado con nosotros que los demas no deben saber, pero espero parecer desesperado

-Les tengo que explicar algo.

-¿Qué?-anda, robate lo mio Zoe.

-La razon por la que no pueden usar su espíritu digital animal despues de tocar el emblema.

-Espera, ¿como sabes lo del espíritu digital animal?-buena pregunta Zoe, buena pregunta.

-Porque yo lo se, y punto. La razon por la que no pueden usar el espíritu digital animal es por que el emblema no sirve con el, por eso megadigievolucionan desde el hibrido humano. Kazemon-MagnaKazemon y Agunimon-MetalAgunimon son digievoluciones mega, el humano es ultra, igual que el bestia.

-¿Como sabes la digievolucion de Kazemon cuando ni yo me la se?-pues si, porque el la supo antes que yo, estoy seguro de que tambien sabia mi digievolucion antes de que digievolucionara.

-Porque un poder divino me ha dado la informacion necesaria para ayudar a cuatro personas a seguir el camino para triunfar sobre el mal. Bueno, me dijeron cuatro, pero en realidad son seis.

-¿Quienes son?-espero que no sea Koji.

-Ustedes dos, TK, Kari. Koji Minamoto-mier''-, de su dimension, y Ryo Akiyama de otra dimension.

-¿Koji?-porque el, porque el, no podia ser Tommy o JP?

-Si. Regresaron sus compañeros, vamos.

Fuimos hacia los demas para que les explicara lo que yo ya sabia en parte.

-Bien, ya que estan todos-empezo a explicar LZ-les contare mi historia. Vengo de otra dimension, donde el digimundo esta un poco fuera de tiempo, pues estamos viviendo en la época medieval-aaa, por eso no nos dijo nada-mis abuelos eran ingleses, mi papá era un caballero aragonés y mi madre es bizantina. Yo era inglés, por eso recibí el título de Lord. Cuando estaba visitando a mi mama y a mi hermana en Constantinopla, un vórtice me absorvio y fui a parar al digimundo. Cuando desperte, alguien me entregó mi digivice-ya dije como era-, un espíritu digital y a mi compañero digimon. Despues, en una pelea, al probar uno de los poderes de la espada que tengo, vine a parar a esta dimension. Desde entonces he estado vagando de dimension en dimension, pero siempre por las mismas. Hace unas horas ayudé a Takuya con Deemon y Lord Devimon.

-¿Otra vez ese maldito de Lord Devimon?-si, ese maldito, TK.

-Si, je, pero no te preocupes por ellos, no daran lata por un rato, los deje en otra dimension.

-¿Otra dimension?-si, otra dimension, TK, entendiste bien.

-Asi es, puedo cambiar de dimension a mi antojo-ah ya entendi la pregunta.

-Entonces nos puedes regresar a nuestra dimension-dijo Zoe mientras se señala ella y despues me señala a mi.

-No puedo.

-¿Cómo que no?-pregunta Zoe indignada, pero se desespera ella misma cuando me dice a veces ella a mi que no me desespere.

-El tiempo de ustedes dos no ha terminado en esta dimension, fueron llamados para realizar una mision. Fuerzas superiores han llamado a otro de su dimension y uno de otra dimension a salvar este mundo, no se pueden retirar como cobardes antes de salvarla. Y yo no me perdonaria por no dejarlos cumplir esa mision sagrada que se les asignó, deberán esperar el momento en que todos nosotros iremos a esa dimension para salvarla. La razón por la que solo vinieron ustedes dos es esa, cuando acabemos con la amenaza en este digimundo, el suyo será amenazado. Por eso vinieron dos. Y TK, Kari, no se preocupen, los emblemas sagrados si existen, de hecho, son la razón por la cual estoy aqui, para ayudarlos a encontrarlos.

-¿Puedes leernos la mente?-TK??!!!, esperaba algo mas sensato de ti.

-Si-retiro lo dicho.

-Increible.

De nuevo vamos con LZ

-LZ, ¿Qué son los emblemas sagrados?-digo yo, Zoe parece enojada, como si le estubiera robando las palabras.

-Son emblemas, los de la Esperanza, Luz, Confianza y Fortaleza, pero un poco diferentes y con su poder multiplicado por mil.

-Ahh-digo.

-Mejor vayanse a dormir.

Deje que se fuera Zoe...

-Dime para que sirven-le exigi a LZ.

-Sirven para hacer la Royal Evolution, o Hiper Evolution, como prefieras llamarla. Para despertar necesitan un sentimiento mucho mayor que el que hizo al emblema original brillar por primera vez, aparte de que cuando empiezan a brillar por primera vez un poco, su energía tiene que ser liberada por un poder superior, que extrañamente me dieron a mi. Bueno, a mi digivice. La evolacion Royal se hace desde el nivel mega.

-Vaya.

-Tu tendras tu emblema sagrado, lo usaras para ser un caballero digital. El nombre de la digievolucion proviene de los "Royal Knights".

-Si, bueno, sera mehor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana sera un día muy largo.


	16. Chapter 16

el titulo, quien me quiere decir de donde lo saque?

Capítulo 7: Finis Terra

Por: T.T.

Uff, que cansado estoy, pero llevamos caminando desde las 6 de la mañana por un bosque.

-Hay que detenernos un rato, ¿no?-dice Tai.

-Si, y de una vez podemos comer-dice Davis, ese que solo piensa en comer.

-Davis, tu solo piensas en comer-le dice Yolei.

-Yo tambien tengo mucha hambre-dice Takuya.

-Nunca cambiaras, Takuya-le dice Zoe.

-Que tal si Davis y Takuya van a buscar comida?-les digo, espero que digan que si.

-Yo de acuerdo-dice Tai.

-Pero yo voy con ellos-dice LZ-que tambien tengo mucha hambre.

-A ti si te creo, tu no desayunaste con nosotros.

-De hecho, no desayune nada.

Se fueron caminando por el bosque, entonces se me acerco Kari.

-TK, ¿puedes venir un momento por favor?

-Por supuesto que si.

Nos vamos un poco alejados de los demas y me dice:

-¿Que ha estado haciendo Patamon ultimamente?

-Vie...¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunto extrañado.

-Pues porque quiero saber.

-Ndo una foto de Gatomon ¿por?

-Lo sabia!

-¿?

-Es que Gatomon ha estado viendo ultimamente una foto de Patamon, pero dice que Patamon no sabe, es decir, que no se la dió Patamon.

-Ahorita vengo.

Voy a donde se encontraba Patamon y me lo lleve, despues fui por Gatomon y tambien me la lleve.

-A ver ustedes dos, ¿que se traen entre manos?-preguntamos al mismo tiempo Hika y yo.

-Nada-contestaron al mismo tiempo, pero no se atreven a mirarse el uno al otro.

-¡YA REGRESAMOS!-escuchamos el llamado de Davis, Takuya y LZ.

-De esta no se van a salvar eh-les decimos a Patamon y a Gatomon.

Nos fuimos con el resto a comer y seguimos adelante, hasta que oscurecio y aparecio un digimon...

-De aqui no pasan-nos dijo, era...

-¡¿ShadowSeraphimon?!-gritan LZ, Zoe y Takuya al mismo tiempo.

-Ja, ¿Creyeron que se habian librado de mi?

-¿Como demonios llegaste aqui?-le pregunta LZ.

-Fácil: un digimon llamado SkullMyotysmon llego y me revivio, me aumento el poder y me dijo que lo acompañara y lo ayudara.-le respondio ShadowSeraphimon.

-Te regresaremos a la dimension de donde veniste- le dicen Takuya y LZ.

-No te dejaremos aqui!-le grita LZ- Spirit digivols a!!! MoonKnightmon!

-Mi turno! No te dejare luchar solo!-grita Takuya- Spirit digivols a!! Agunimon! Agunimon megadigivols a!!! MetalAgunimon!

-No te queda otra opcion que regresar, Mercuremon-le grita MoonKnightmon.

-Ya no tengo a Mercuremon, ahora me domino solo.

-Pues yo no te dejare estar causando estragos en esta dimension, ni tampoco en la otra de donde veniste. ¡Puerta Dimensional!-luego abre una puerta, como MagnaAngemon.

-¡Rayo de Fuego!-ataca MetalAgunimon.

Pero entonces, del portal salieron un chico y un digimon.

-¿Tai?¿Ken?-pregunta el chico viendo a Tai y a Ken.

-¿Ryo?-le preguntan estos.

-Si-les contesta Ryo, luego se voltea con nosotros y dice-Hola, soy Ryo Akiyama, y el es Cyberdramon, mi digimon. Pero veo que no es tiempo de presentaciones, sino de pelear. Cyberdramon! Matrix Evolution!-los dos se fucionan y...-Justimon! Golpe de la justicia!

-¡Torpedo lunar!-ataca MoonKnightmon.

Los tres ataques juntos metieron a ShadowSeraphimon en la dimesion de Ryo y dejaron ver lo que realmente protegia ShadowSeraphimon: un muro blanco.

-Hay que derribarlo-dijo Takuya, preparandose para atacar.

-No hay problema-dijo MoonKnightmon, que corto el muro con su espada-Listo.

-Pero que demonios-digo Takuya al ver que lo unico que se extendia al frente era un mar de vacío, en una isla estaba el templo de los emblemas sagrados-¿Que es esto?

-Finis Terra, el fin de la tierra, a partir de aqui solo hay vacío, tendremos que llegar al templo volando.

Eso es todo por hoy, dejen reviews porfa!


	17. Chapter 17

Bueno, aqui estoy de regreso, y si, Finsterra es un álbum de mägo de oz, solo que lo separe para el título. A PETICION DE LA FÁBRICA DE FANFICTIONS DKBW HARE UNA QUINTA PARTE DE ESTE CAPITULO, LA DE RYO, SOLO POR ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERENLA DESPUES DE LA DE TAKUYA.

Capítulo 7: Finis Terra

Por: H.Y.

Ayyyy, quiero gritar de cansancio, pero no puedo, tengo sed, espero que pronto paremos.

-Hay que detenernos un rato, ¿no?-dice mi hermano, al fin alguien lo dice.

-Si, y de una vez podemos comer-dice Davis, me dan ganas de decirle que solo piensa en comer, pero tengo mucha sed.

-Davis, tu solo piensas en comer-le dice Yolei, mejor voy a tomar agua.

Me dirijo hacia la bolsa con agua, tomo un poco y ya puedo hablar, que refrescante.

-Yo tambien tengo mucha hambre-dice Takuya.

-Nunca cambiaras, Takuya-le dice Zoe.

-Que tal si Davis y Takuya van a buscar comida?-les dice TK.

-Yo de acuerdo-dice mi hermano.

-Pero yo voy con ellos-dice LZ-que tambien tengo mucha hambre.

-A ti si te creo, tu no desayunaste con nosotros.

-De hecho, no desayune nada.

Me le acerco un poco a TK y le digo:

-TK, ¿puedes venir un momento por favor?

-Por supuesto que si.

Nos vamos un poco alejados de los demas y me dice:

-¿Que ha estado haciendo Patamon ultimamente?

-Vie...¿Por qué lo dices?-me pregunta como diciendo ¿y a ti que te importa?

-Pues porque quiero saber.

-Ndo una foto de Gatomon ¿por?

-Lo sabia!-le digo emocionada.

-¿?

-Es que Gatomon ha estado viendo ultimamente una foto de Patamon, pero dice que Patamon no sabe, es decir, que no se la dió Patamon.

-Ahorita vengo-me dice TK

Fue a donde se encontraba Patamon y se lo trajo, despues fue a donde estaba Gatomon y tambien se la trajo.

-A ver ustedes dos, ¿que se traen entre manos?-preguntamos al mismo tiempo TK y yo.

-Nada-contestaron al mismo tiempo, pero no se atreven a mirarse el uno al otro.

-¡YA REGRESAMOS!-escuchamos el llamado de Davis, Takuya y LZ, rayos, estabamos a punto de sacarles la sopa.

-De esta no se van a salvar eh-les decimos a Patamon y a Gatomon.

Nos fuimos con el resto a comer y seguimos adelante, hasta que oscurecio y aparecio un digimon...

-De aqui no pasan-nos dijo, era...

-¡¿ShadowSeraphimon?!-gritan LZ, Zoe y Takuya al mismo tiempo.

-Ja, ¿Creyeron que se habian librado de mi?

-¿Como demonios llegaste aqui?-le pregunta LZ.

-Fácil: un digimon llamado SkullMyotysmon llego y me revivio, me aumento el poder y me dijo que lo acompañara y lo ayudara.-le respondio ShadowSeraphimon.

-Te regresaremos a la dimension de donde veniste- le dicen Takuya y LZ.

-No te dejaremos aqui!-le grita LZ- Spirit digivols a!!! MoonKnightmon!

-Mi turno! No te dejare luchar solo!-grita Takuya- Spirit digivols a!! Agunimon! Agunimon megadigivols a!!! MetalAgunimon!

-No te queda otra opcion que regresar, Mercuremon-le grita MoonKnightmon.

-Ya no tengo a Mercuremon, ahora me domino solo.

-Pues yo no te dejare estar causando estragos en esta dimension, ni tampoco en la otra de donde veniste. ¡Puerta Dimensional!-luego abre una puerta, como MagnaAngemon.

-¡Rayo de Fuego!-ataca MetalAgunimon.

Pero entonces, del portal salieron un chico y un digimon.

-¿Tai?¿Ken?-pregunta el chico viendo a mi hermano y a Ken, luego tendre que preguntarle a mi hermano de donde lo conoce.

-¿Ryo?-le preguntan estos.

-Si-les contesta Ryo, luego se voltea con nosotros y dice-Hola, soy Ryo Akiyama, y el es Cyberdramon, mi digimon. Pero veo que no es tiempo de presentaciones, sino de pelear. Cyberdramon! Matrix Evolution!-los dos se fusionan y...-Justimon! Golpe de la justicia!

-¡Torpedo lunar!-ataca MoonKnightmon.

Los tres ataques juntos metieron a ShadowSeraphimon en la dimesion de Ryo y dejaron ver lo que realmente protegia ShadowSeraphimon: un muro blanco.

-Hay que derribarlo-dijo Takuya, preparandose para atacar.

-No hay problema-dijo MoonKnightmon, que corto el muro con su espada-Listo.

-Pero que demonios-digo Takuya al ver que lo unico que se extendia al frente era un mar de vacío, en una isla estaba el templo de los emblemas sagrados-¿Que es esto?

-Finis Terra, el fin de la tierra, a partir de aqui solo hay vacío, tendremos que llegar al templo volando.

Mientras ocurria todo esto, yo perseguia a Gatomon, que no se dejo atrapar, y me resigné.

Bueno, muy parecido al de TK, pero bueh...


	18. Chapter 18

Bueno, aqui estoy de regreso, y si, Finsterra es un álbum de mägo de oz, solo que lo separe para el título. A PETICION DE LA FÁBRICA DE FANFICTIONS DKBW HARE UNA QUINTA PARTE DE ESTE CAPITULO, LA DE RYO, SOLO POR ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERENLA DESPUES DE LA DE TAKUYA.

Capítulo 7: Finis Terra

Por: H.Y.

Ayyyy, quiero gritar de cansancio, pero no puedo, tengo sed, espero que pronto paremos.

-Hay que detenernos un rato, ¿no?-dice mi hermano, al fin alguien lo dice.

-Si, y de una vez podemos comer-dice Davis, me dan ganas de decirle que solo piensa en comer, pero tengo mucha sed.

-Davis, tu solo piensas en comer-le dice Yolei, mejor voy a tomar agua.

Me dirijo hacia la bolsa con agua, tomo un poco y ya puedo hablar, que refrescante.

-Yo tambien tengo mucha hambre-dice Takuya.

-Nunca cambiaras, Takuya-le dice Zoe.

-Que tal si Davis y Takuya van a buscar comida?-les dice TK.

-Yo de acuerdo-dice mi hermano.

-Pero yo voy con ellos-dice LZ-que tambien tengo mucha hambre.

-A ti si te creo, tu no desayunaste con nosotros.

-De hecho, no desayune nada.

Me le acerco un poco a TK y le digo:

-TK, ¿puedes venir un momento por favor?

-Por supuesto que si.

Nos vamos un poco alejados de los demas y me dice:

-¿Que ha estado haciendo Patamon ultimamente?

-Vie...¿Por qué lo dices?-me pregunta como diciendo ¿y a ti que te importa?

-Pues porque quiero saber.

-Ndo una foto de Gatomon ¿por?

-Lo sabia!-le digo emocionada.

-¿?

-Es que Gatomon ha estado viendo ultimamente una foto de Patamon, pero dice que Patamon no sabe, es decir, que no se la dió Patamon.

-Ahorita vengo-me dice TK

Fue a donde se encontraba Patamon y se lo trajo, despues fue a donde estaba Gatomon y tambien se la trajo.

-A ver ustedes dos, ¿que se traen entre manos?-preguntamos al mismo tiempo TK y yo.

-Nada-contestaron al mismo tiempo, pero no se atreven a mirarse el uno al otro.

-¡YA REGRESAMOS!-escuchamos el llamado de Davis, Takuya y LZ, rayos, estabamos a punto de sacarles la sopa.

-De esta no se van a salvar eh-les decimos a Patamon y a Gatomon.

Nos fuimos con el resto a comer y seguimos adelante, hasta que oscurecio y aparecio un digimon...

-De aqui no pasan-nos dijo, era...

-¡¿ShadowSeraphimon?!-gritan LZ, Zoe y Takuya al mismo tiempo.

-Ja, ¿Creyeron que se habian librado de mi?

-¿Como demonios llegaste aqui?-le pregunta LZ.

-Fácil: un digimon llamado SkullMyotysmon llego y me revivio, me aumento el poder y me dijo que lo acompañara y lo ayudara.-le respondio ShadowSeraphimon.

-Te regresaremos a la dimension de donde veniste- le dicen Takuya y LZ.

-No te dejaremos aqui!-le grita LZ- Spirit digivols a!!! MoonKnightmon!

-Mi turno! No te dejare luchar solo!-grita Takuya- Spirit digivols a!! Agunimon! Agunimon megadigivols a!!! MetalAgunimon!

-No te queda otra opcion que regresar, Mercuremon-le grita MoonKnightmon.

-Ya no tengo a Mercuremon, ahora me domino solo.

-Pues yo no te dejare estar causando estragos en esta dimension, ni tampoco en la otra de donde veniste. ¡Puerta Dimensional!-luego abre una puerta, como MagnaAngemon.

-¡Rayo de Fuego!-ataca MetalAgunimon.

Pero entonces, del portal salieron un chico y un digimon.

-¿Tai?¿Ken?-pregunta el chico viendo a mi hermano y a Ken, luego tendre que preguntarle a mi hermano de donde lo conoce.

-¿Ryo?-le preguntan estos.

-Si-les contesta Ryo, luego se voltea con nosotros y dice-Hola, soy Ryo Akiyama, y el es Cyberdramon, mi digimon. Pero veo que no es tiempo de presentaciones, sino de pelear. Cyberdramon! Matrix Evolution!-los dos se fusionan y...-Justimon! Golpe de la justicia!

-¡Torpedo lunar!-ataca MoonKnightmon.

Los tres ataques juntos metieron a ShadowSeraphimon en la dimesion de Ryo y dejaron ver lo que realmente protegia ShadowSeraphimon: un muro blanco.

-Hay que derribarlo-dijo Takuya, preparandose para atacar.

-No hay problema-dijo MoonKnightmon, que corto el muro con su espada-Listo.

-Pero que demonios-digo Takuya al ver que lo unico que se extendia al frente era un mar de vacío, en una isla estaba el templo de los emblemas sagrados-¿Que es esto?

-Finis Terra, el fin de la tierra, a partir de aqui solo hay vacío, tendremos que llegar al templo volando.

Mientras ocurria todo esto, yo perseguia a Gatomon, que no se dejo atrapar, y me resigné.

Bueno, muy parecido al de TK, pero bueh...


	19. Chapter 19

Hey! me voy a saltar la parte de Zoe porque me da flojera hacerla, asi que directamente a la de Takuya:

Capítulo 7: Finis Terra

Por: T.K.

Llevamos caminando mucho tiempo y tengo mucha hambre, pero si lo digo yo nadie me hara caso...

-Hay que detenernos un rato, ¿no?-dice Tai, al fin alguien lo dice.

-Si, y de una vez podemos comer-dice Davis.

-Davis, tu solo piensas en comer-le dice Yolei.

-Yo tambien tengo mucha hambre-digo yo.

-Nunca cambiaras, Takuya-me dice Zoe.

-Que tal si Davis y Takuya van a buscar comida?-dice TK.

-Yo de acuerdo-dice Tai.

-Pero yo voy con ellos-dice LZ-que tambien tengo mucha hambre.

-A ti si te creo, tu no desayunaste con nosotros.

-De hecho, no desayune nada.

Nos fuimos caminando hacia el bosque, a buscar manzanas de carne.

-Oigan, ¿por que ustedes dos no tienen un compañero digimon?-nos pregunta Davis.

-Yo me convierto en un digimon al fusionarme con el digispirit-digo yo.

-Yo si que lo tengo, pero lo guardo en mi digivice, pero tambien puedo convertirme en digimon-dijo LZ.

-Que emocion!! a mi tambien me gustaria convertirme en un digimon!-dice Davis.

-No es tan emocionante pensar que puedes morir-dije.

-Aun asi no importa-dice.

Fuimos por las manzanas de carne y regresamos en silencio.

-¡YA REGRESAMOS!-los llamamos Davis, LZ y yo.

Comimos y seguimos caminando hasta que se hizo de noche y aparecio un digimon...

-De aqui no pasan-nos dijo, era...

-¡¿ShadowSeraphimon?!-gritamos LZ, Zoe y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Ja, ¿Creyeron que se habian librado de mi?

-¿Como demonios llegaste aqui?-le pregunta LZ.

-Fácil: un digimon llamado SkullMyotysmon llego y me revivio, me aumento el poder y me dijo que lo acompañara y lo ayudara.-le respondio ShadowSeraphimon.

-Te regresaremos a la dimension de donde veniste- le decimos LZ y yo.

-No te dejaremos aqui!-le grita LZ- Spirit digivols a!!! MoonKnightmon!

-Mi turno! No te dejare luchar solo!-grito- Spirit digivols a!! Agunimon! Agunimon megadigivols a!!! MetalAgunimon!

-No te queda otra opcion que regresar, Mercuremon-le grita MoonKnightmon.

-Ya no tengo a Mercuremon, ahora me domino solo.

-Pues yo no te dejare estar causando estragos en esta dimension, ni tampoco en la otra de donde veniste. ¡Puerta Dimensional!-espero que no sea la misma a donde enviamos a Deemon y Lord Devimon.

-¡Rayo de Fuego!-ataco yo.

Pero entonces, del portal salieron un chico y un digimon.

-¿Tai?¿Ken?-pregunta el chico viendo a Tai y a Ken.

-¿Ryo?-le preguntan estos.

-Si-les contesta Ryo, luego se voltea con nosotros y dice-Hola, soy Ryo Akiyama, y el es Cyberdramon, mi digimon. Pero veo que no es tiempo de presentaciones, sino de pelear. Cyberdramon! Matrix Evolution!-los dos se fucionan y...-Justimon! Golpe de la justicia!

-¡Torpedo lunar!-ataca MoonKnightmon.

Los tres ataques juntos metieron a ShadowSeraphimon en la dimesion de Ryo y dejaron ver lo que realmente protegia ShadowSeraphimon: un muro blanco.

-Hay que derribarlo-digo, preparandome para atacar.

-No hay problema-dijo MoonKnightmon, que corto el muro con su espada-Listo.

-Pero que demonios-digo al ver que lo unico que se extendia al frente era un mar de vacío, en una isla estaba el templo de los emblemas sagrados-¿Que es esto?

-Finis Terra, el fin de la tierra, a partir de aqui solo hay vacío, tendremos que llegar al templo volando.

Un poco igual, pero pronto se separaran y ya no seran iguales.


	20. Chapter 20

ASDASDASDASDASD Perdonen la ausencia pero estaba muy ocupado, en un rato edito con el capitulo. Y NO REPITO LOS CAPIS, SON DIFERENTES PUNTOS DE VISTA

Capítulo 7: Otra vez en otra dimension

Por: Ryo Akiyama

Me encontraba caminando por el digimundo, buscaba a Cyberdramon, dos años despues de haber derrotado al D-Reaper la paz habia vuelto a ambos mundos, y ese dia lograron entrar al digimundo gracias a Henry y su padre, pero ellos tendrian que buscar a sus digimons.

-¡CYBERDRAMON!-dije en el momento en que lo vi.

-¡Ryo!-dijo alegremente Cyberdramon

Cyberdramon y yo nos fuimos caminando recordando viejos tiempos, viejas batallas, otras dimensiones. En fin, aquellos viejos tiempos, a viejos amigos. Seguiamos caminando y caminando, llegamos a un muro enorme, Cyberdramon lo rompio y vimos vacio, pero vole montado en Cyberdramon [n/a: no recuerdo si Cyberdramon pueda volar, pero aki si puede], llegamos a un extraño templo, que por fuera se veia dividido en 4 secciones, cada una apuntaba a un punto cardinal y tenian simbolos extraños grabados, entraron. El templo era majestuoso, tenia grabadas cuatro bestias en la puerta de marmol que daba a cada seccion, y descubri una trampilla con signo grabado en el piso, justo encima otro simbolo. Entramos y vimos una sala hecha de todas las piedras preciosas existentes, de oro blanco, de plata y de platino. Era una sala tan hermosa que por unos momentos cegaba la vista.

-Cybredramon, nunca habia visto algo tan hermoso-dije impresionado.

-Ni yo, pero hay leyendas que cuentan de este lugar, la llaman "camara del destino".

-¿Camara del destino?

-Si, dicen las leyendas que este fue el primer lugar del digimundo en ser creado, creado mucho antes que el resto, dicen que este templo no fue creado por los humanos.

-Increible-le digo asombrado

-Tambien dicen que el verdadero destino se encuentra en esta camara, dicen que tiene pasajes cecretos, lugares subterraneos. Este lugar debe ser enorme.

-Entonces el simbolo que vimos es el simbolo del destino.

-Eso creo, cuentan tambien que en esta camra viven tambien los milagros.

-El simbolo que esta justo encima de la trampilla?

-Creo.

-Esta camara debe ser magica, pero sera mejor que nos vayamos.

Nos fuimos y llegamos al punto del muro roto, en ese momento un vortice nos absorvio y llegamos a otra dimension.

-¿Tai?¿Ken?-les digo a dos chicos.

-¿Ryo?-me preguntan estos.

-Si-les contesto yo, luego me volteo con el resto y me presento-Hola, soy Ryo Akiyama, y el es Cyberdramon, mi digimon. Pero veo que no es tiempo de presentaciones, sino de pelear. Cyberdramon! Matrix Evolution!...Justimon! Golpe de la justicia!

-¡Torpedo lunar!-ataca MoonKnightmon.

Los tres ataques juntos metieron a ShadowSeraphimon en la dimesion de donde vengo (dudo que sea de esa dimension) y dejaron ver lo que realmente protegia ShadowSeraphimon: un muro blanco.

-Hay que derribarlo-dice MetalAgunimon.

-No hay problema-dijo MoonKnightmon, que corto el muro con su espada-Listo.

-Pero que demonios-dice MetalAgunimon al ver un vacio que se me hace familiar-¿Que es esto?

-Finis Terra, el fin de la tierra, a partir de aqui solo hay vacío, tendremos que llegar al templo volando.

Que tal? Estoy seguro de que les gusto.


End file.
